


Je t'Aime .. Moi Non Plus

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arranged Marriage, Confusion, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1660: Il capitano Cooper Anderson fa rapire il figlio del governatore di Monserrat ( Antille ), Sebastian Smythe, per avere un riscatto.<br/>E' l'inizio di una passione che non è una passione, di un amore complicato, e di un desiderio forse malato ma per sempre vibrante d'amore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Era una giornata di sole quel lunedì del 1660 a Monserrat, nelle Antille.  
In Europa re Luigi di Francia si preparava a sposare l’Infanta di Spagna che avrebbe reso eternamente infelice ostentando le sue amanti e re Carlo d’Inghilterra era da poco tornato sul trono mentre re Filippo di Spagna stava per avere il tanto sospirato erede, lo sventurato Carlo II, ma questo poco importava a Monserrat.  
L’ultima cosa che Sebastian Smythe, unico figlio del governatore lord Robert, avrebbe ricordato di quel giorno sarebbero state le urla e il fuoco e per un motivo che in seguito non riuscì a spiegarsi di come il livello del liquore fosse calato nelle bottiglie. 

  
 Fu il rumore delle onde e un vociò alquanto fastidioso a farlo risvegliare e sicuramente quella non era la villa dov’era nato o l’ammiraglia della flotta di suo padre dove talvolta era salito.  
< Si è svegliato finalmente >> disse una voce delicata, simile a quella dei castrati.  
<< La botta in testa è stata più forte di quanto penassi >> disse una seconda voce, questa sicuramente maschile.  
<< Non pensavo che sarebbe stato così facile >> disse una terza voce e questa volta si decise ad aprire gli occhi: in quale razza di luogo dimenticato da Dio era finito?  
<< Chi siete? Esigo di sapere il vostro nome! >> urlò mentre si rimetteva in piedi, lui era il figlio del governatore, uno dei giovani più importanti delle Antille, promesso sposo di un’ereditiera come lady Marley Rose e nessuno di loro era anche solo degno di calpestare la sua ombra.

  
Quello che lo sorprese fu la reazione dei suoi rapitori che scoppiarono a ridere, quei pezzenti osavano prendersi gioco di lui! D’istinto mise mano alla cintura dove teneva la spada ma non trovò nulla.  
<< Cerchi questa? Carina, non lo nego, ma dubito che ti servirà ora >> disse un ragazzo della sua età dai capelli castani e quella voce delicata mostrandogli la sua spada, i bei visini come quello dovevano stare nei bordelli e non su una nave del genere.  
<< Come osi pezzente? Voi non sapete chi sono! >> urlò, era più alto di tutti eppure non lo temevano affatto, e la cosa lo turbava.  
<< E invece sappiamo benissimo chi sei. Sei Sebastian Smythe, il figlio di lord Robert Smythe, governatore di Monserrat, promesso sposo di lady Marley Rose e con una fama alquanto particolare >> disse una voce e d’istinto si voltò verso la sua provenienza.

  
A parlare era stato un uomo alto più o meno come lui, capelli castani e occhi color nocciola.  
<< A cosa vi riferite? Io non ho nulla da nascondere e mostratemi il rispetto che mi compete, pezzenti >> rispose, chi si credeva di essere quell’uomo per trattarlo in quel modo, non appena sarebbe tornato a Monserrat, e se conosceva suo padre sarebbe accaduto molto presto li avrebbe visti tutti penzolare sulla forca. E poi non potevano saperlo, non lo sapeva nessuno … nessuno sapeva di lui e Thad Harwood, forse il personale di servizio sospettava qualcosa ma non avevano prove, erano sempre stati discreti e silenziosi anche se ogni tanto qualche urlo e qualche gemito non riuscivano a trattenerlo.

  
<< Girano certe voci su di voi, e ora venite con me milord, noi due dobbiamo parlare >> fu la risposta prima che quel tizio tentasse di toccarlo.  
<< Non mi tocchi, non si permetta di toccarmi! Avrò la sua testa per questo! Sono il figlio del governatore! Non mi tocchi >> urlò quando l’altro lo trascinò in coperta. << Blaine, assicurati che nessuno ci disturbi >> ordinò al tizio moro coi ricci e con un culo niente male che sorrise avvicinandosi a bel visino. << Come vuoi Cooper, devo stare di guardia? >> chiese preoccupato.  
<< Naaa, dubito che sarà così grave, è disarmato ed è inoffensivo >> rispose Cooper facendolo fremere di sdegno, come si permetteva di trattarlo in quella maniera quel … pirata!

  
Ecco cosa volevano da lui: un riscatto. Perdevano il loro tempo allora si disse: suo padre lo avrebbe fatto cercare, ne era più ché sicuro, più per i soldi che Marley Rose avrebbe portato alla sua famiglia ché per amore paterno ma lo avrebbe fatto cercare … e allora tutti quei degenerati sarebbero finiti impiccati.

  
La stanza dove lo condusse era discretamente ammobiliata, mobili di cattivo gusto tra l’altro ma cosa poteva aspettarsi da simili rinnegati senza dio si disse mentre si accarezzava i polsini della camicia.

<< Mio fratello mi ha detto com’è casa tua, qui non sarà il Louvre ma è confortevole. E puoi dormire qui >> gli comunicò indicandogli un letto che doveva aver visto giorni migliori. << Io su quel coso non ci dormo, procuratemi un letto vero, ora! >> ordinò guardando il letto schifato, lui che era abituato a lenzuola di seta giammai avrebbe dormito su un letto simile.  
<< Non sei nella posizione di comandare qualcosa: è finito il tempo in cui schioccavi le dita e i valletti correvano. Tu dormirai lì, e siccome quello è il mio letto dormirò con te >> gli annunciò Cooper e lui sentì distintamente il suo sangue che si fermava. Non aveva mai dormito con nessuno, escluse le poche occasioni in cui Thad era troppo stanco o lui troppo arrendevole, nemmeno il suo precettore o le cameriere quando era bambino avevano diviso il letto con lui.

  
<< No, non intendo dividere il letto con voi, e non permettetevi simili libertà con me, pirata. E non pensate che dormirò in quel letto! >> rispose prima che l’altro gli tirasse un ceffone, l’ultima volta che aveva ricevuto una bacchettata dal suo precettore aveva tredici anni.  
<< Ragazzino, mi stai annoiando, sappilo … non ci metto niente a spogliarti e a metterti a disposizione della ciurma: sono tre mesi che siamo in mare e  sebbene abbiano le loro donne loro qui non ci sono, saresti un diversivo così eccitante >> lo minacciò mentre lentamente lo accarezzava, quelle attenzioni erano disgustose e anche indecorose ma il solo pensiero di essere a disposizione della ciurma lo terrorizzava, lui che amava condurre il gioco, lui che a soli dodici anni aveva sedotto Thad e che da almeno due anni si divertiva a provocare l’ammiraglio Hunter Clarington che solo perché era rispettoso del suo ruolo non lo aveva ancora sfidato a duello.

  
<< Non mi toccare >> disse con un filo di voce.  
<< Altrimenti? >> chiese Cooper sardonico mentre gli sbottonava la camicia. << Non mi toccare >> ripeté con meno enfasi, doveva sopravvivere, finché non l’avrebbero trovato, poi sarebbero tutti morti.  
<< Sei così eccitante ragazzino >> si limitò a dire l’altro prima di spingerlo sul letto. << Non voglio. Non voglio, non voglio questo, lasciami! >> urlò mentre l’altro trafficava con le sue brache. << Avrò la tua testa per questo, avrò la testa di tutti voi per questo oltraggio! >> gridò mentre l’altro lo preparava sommariamente e poi entrava dentro di lui con forza. << Forse Sebastian … per il momento io mi prendo il tuo culo, poi vedremo >> fu la replica di Cooper prima che iniziasse a spingersi dentro di lui con sempre più forza.

  
Era tutto diverso dal solito, con Thad era lui a dominare anche le poche volte che gli si era concesso ed era sempre qualcosa di dolce e amorevole, e coi valletti che adescava grazie al denaro si trattava di amplessi veloci, consumati su un muro o dietro una porta ed era lui a guidare il gioco poco curandosi del piacere degli altri. Quella era una violenza perché lui si stava ancora opponendo a Cooper cercando di spingerlo lontano da sé ma per qualche strana e perversa ragione trovava tutto quello stranamente eccitante, e quello era sbagliato.

  
<< Lasciami, per favore lasciami >> lo implorò ma la verità era che lo voleva accanto a sé, bramava quel contatto proibito e quelle attenzioni perverse, voleva essere preso in quella maniera rude su quel letto e quello era sbagliato. Doveva solo attendere che avesse finito e poi l’avrebbe lasciato in pace.  
<< Perché mai? Tu lo vuoi Sebastian … è così evidente che lo vuoi … il tuo corpo mi sta parlando … tu vuoi questo … >> ansimò Cooper continuando a muoversi dentro di lui facendolo gemere di dolore, doveva solo avere pazienza, se si fosse ribellato sarebbe stato peggio si disse mentre l’altro gemeva e ansimava.

  
Poi lo sentì, una sensazione che solitamente amava eppure quella volta avrebbe solo voluto vomitare e forse piangere dalla vergogna e dall’umiliazione.  
<< Sai una cosa? Dovresti mostrarti più partecipe la prossima volta, non mi piacciono i pezzi di ghiaccio e in quanto al resto … ti sei accorto che non volevi allontanarmi ma cercavi in tutti i modi di avermi più vicino, vero? >> gli chiese Cooper prima di rivestirsi.  
Avrebbe avuto la sua testa, avrebbe avuto la testa d tutti loro per quell’oltraggio, se lo ripromise.


	2. Chapter 2

Non ricordava di essersi addormentato ma doveva averlo fatto perché quando aprì gli occhi, vide il ragazzo coi ricci che lo stava guardando preoccupato con un vassoio tra le mani.

  
Per un attimo si era illuso che quello fosse solo un incubo, che si sarebbe risvegliato nel suo letto con Thad che si rivestiva più velocemente che poteva per eludere la sorveglianza. Lo avrebbe baciato e avrebbe atteso la servitù e si sarebbe vestito, i migliori abiti arrivati direttamente da Parigi per suo espresso ordine.  
Poi avrebbe dovuto riempire la mattina, una lezione di scherma, delle letture, adorava Corneille come si confaceva a quelli della sua classe, o una cavalcata. Nel pomeriggio avrebbe visto Thad che gli avrebbe bonariamente rimproverato di perdere tempo mentre lui e l’amministratore dei Rose erano impegnati col suo contratto nuziale, ovviamente non lo avrebbe ascoltato perché lo avrebbe baciato, ancora e ancora finché l’altro non si fosse arreso e allora lo avrebbe preso, che si trattasse degli scaffali della libreria di famiglia o del suo letto.  
La sera ci sarebbe stato un ballo o un’altra frivolezza che tanto detestava dove in quanto figlio del governatore avrebbe aperto i balli con Marley Rose che gli avrebbe sorriso raggiante, un minuetto, una gavotta e poi era libero di annoiarsi guardando fuori dalla finestra.

  
E invece nulla di tutto quello lo accolse, solo quel ragazzo che lo osservava.  
<< Ti sei svegliato. Tutto bene? Ho sentito gridare ma Cooper ha detto che stavi bene e non ti ho disturbato >> disse quello prima di appoggiare il vassoio a terra, se non errava si chiamava Blaine.  
<< Chi sei? >> chiese cercando di muoversi, il dolore era forte ma non doveva mostrarlo all’altro, ne andava del suo orgoglio. << Blaine, Blaine Anderson … sono il primo ufficiale qui, se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiedi pure >> rispose l’altro porgendogli la mano destra per salutarlo.  
Stava per rispondere quando si ricordò quello che era successo: mai avrebbe trattato uno di loro come suo pari, nessuno di loro era come lui e mai lo sarebbe stato.

  
<< Non osare toccarmi >> rispose strisciando, meglio stare su quel coso che accettare quella mano plebea.  
<< Calmati, è meglio. Ti ho portato da mangiare >> annunciò Blaine mostrandogli il vassoio.  
<< Non voglio la tua pietà, pirata. Solo … voglio vedere Cooper >> disse prima di ammutolirsi. Cooper non era stato gentile con lui, si era preso quello che voleva anche se lui si era difeso, lo aveva rapito e si aspettava che qualcuno pagasse per riaverlo eppure lui voleva vedere Cooper. Blaine sembrava un tipo gentile ma lui voleva vedere Cooper, e solo lui.  
<< Cooper? Vuoi vedere Cooper? >> chiese Blaine sorpreso e forse anche spaventato. Aveva sentito le urla, le imprecazioni e poi i gemiti di dolore perché era rimasto accanto alla porta finché Kurt non lo aveva trascinato via. Cooper aveva esagerato con Sebastian, e l’idea di rapire il figlio del governatore era stata sua quindi si sentiva un po’ in colpa ma che ora quel ragazzo chiedesse di Cooper per lui era sconvolgente.

  
<< Esatto, voglio vederlo e non ti azzardare a toccarmi pezzente >> quasi gridò perché Blaine aveva cercato di toccargli il viso. << Capisco … mi dispiace, sicuro di voler vedere Cooper? >> chiese Blaine sempre più sorpreso. << Si, voglio vedere Cooper >> ripeté lui, doveva vedere Cooper, non sapeva spiegarsi il perché ma doveva vederlo.  
<< Lo vado a chiamare, tu aspetta qui >> disse Blaine ed uscì da lì chiudendo a chiave.  
Ricadde sul letto cercò di rivestirsi alla meno peggio, la camicia di seta strappata alla fine, e quella era seta per l’amor di Dio, seta!

  
Il dolore era sempre più forte ma doveva sopportarlo, era un po’ come quando cadeva da cavallo, si fermava, prendeva dei respiri profondi, si faceva il segno della croce da buon cattolico e risaliva immediatamente in sella, solo Thad se ne accorgeva quando si spogliavano, era l’unico perfettamente in grado di tracciare una mappa completa del suo corpo.

  
<< Volevi vedermi? >> chiese una voce e alzando gli occhi vide Cooper che l’osservava ma che a differenza di Blaine che era dietro di lui non appariva sorpreso, o era un bravo attore. Avrebbe potuto insultarlo, maledirlo o cercare di colpirlo, e visto il trattamento che aveva ricevuto ne avrebbe avute tutte le ragioni, ma non lo fece.  
La paura di essere messo a disposizione della ciurma era troppa e se Blaine appariva gentile nulla gl’impediva di credere che l’altro poi non lo avesse preso con la forza e lui non l’avrebbe sopportato.  
Incurante del dolore corse tra le braccia di Cooper che questa volta ne fu sorpreso e vide Blaine spalancare la bocca per lo sconcerto. << Ansioso di rivedermi ragazzino? >> lo punzecchiò Cooper ma era evidente che diceva in quel modo per non mostrare a suo fratello che anche lui era sorpreso dal suo gesto.  
Non rispose, limitandosi a stringersi di più a Cooper, avrebbe potuto facilmente colpirlo, ferirlo e ucciderlo ma  non lo voleva, non realmente. Aveva bisogno di quel calore, di qualcuno che non fingesse di essere gentile con lui perché Blaine aveva finto, ne era sicuro.

  
<< Devi mangiare Sebastian … da morto non vali nulla >> lo rimproverò Cooper indicandogli il vassoio. Mai avrebbe mangiato simili cibi, il solo pensarci gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco e gli davano la nausea. << Non ho fame … e non toccarmi >> rispose meccanicamente, stringendosi maggiormente a lui.  
<< Stai facendo tutto tu ragazzino, se vuoi puoi mangiare con me e gli ufficiali >> disse Cooper cercando di allontanarlo e lui annuì con la testa.  
<< Blaine, questa sera abbiamo un ospite, dì a Kurt di tirare fuori gli abiti eleganti >> ordinò Cooper e subito Blaine si precipitò all’esterno. << La mia camicia è strappata … era di seta, pura seta >> si lamentò allontanandosi da Cooper e cercando di non mostrargli quando l’altro l’avesse ferito.  
<< Sarà, è pur sempre migliore delle nostre ragazzino >> rispose Cooper, era abituato a simili sguardi pieni di desiderio ma quello lo metteva a disagio, lo faceva sentire scoperto ed esposto.

  
Venti minuti dopo era seduto a tavola, se quell’arnese poteva essere definito un tavolo, e con lui e Cooper c’erano altre tre persone. Una di queste era Blaine seduto accanto a bel visino, o Faccia da Checca come l’aveva appena rinominato e un tizio alto con la faccia da cretino a suo dire, non aveva badato molto a loro, voleva parlare con Cooper, voleva sapere come si sarebbero organizzati, soprattutto se mai suo padre avresse mai pagato il riscatto.  
Il cibo era orrendo, la luce scarsa e la sedia scomoda eppure gli altri non si lamentavano. A quell’ora sarebbe stato ospite nella villa dei Wilde, avrebbe aperto le danze con Marley Rose che gli avrebbe sorriso entusiasta, poi avrebbe ballato con la figlia dei padroni di casa, Catherine detta Kitty, che era anche la fidanzata di Clarington e nel restituirgliela lo avrebbe provocato con qualche battuta licenziosa per poi appartarsi con Thad o in una stanza o nella libreria, il divano dei Wilde era così comodo.

  
<< Peccato che questa cena sia così noiosa Cooper, io vado, devo dare il cambio a Puck >> disse il tizio che non conosceva alzandosi e dimenticando di fargli l’inchino, insolenze su insolenze si sommavano su quella nave miserabile. << Andiamo anche noi due, ci vediamo domani >> disse Faccia da Checca, aveva mai pensato di esibirsi sul palcoscenico come castrato?  
<< Lo fanno perché qui non avete donne o perché c’è un’affinità? >> chiese mentre si alzava, non era cieco lui. << Si amano, ma credo che tu non possa comprendere, un ragazzino viziato come te non può capirli >> rispose Cooper mentre lo trascinava nella sua stanza. << Lo comprendo … ho letto i classici a differenza di voi  >> rispose, per nulla al mondo avrebbe parlato di Thad con loro.

  
<< Molto bene ragazzino, ti credi importante perché sei nato da una dama e da un governatore, scommetto che nella tua vita nessuno ti ha mai detto di no, chissà quante cameriere hanno aperto le cosce per te? Prima non era la prima volta, non sono idiota, chissà a chi l’hai chiesto? Un valletto? Uno stalliere? >> gli chiese Cooper per provocarlo mentre iniziava a sbottonargli la camicia.  
<< La mia vita non deve interessarti, e non azzardarti a toccarmi, non dopo il vile trattamento di prima >> protestò cercando di allontanarsi. << Sei davvero divertente, lo sai? Voi nobili vi credete superiori a tutti solo perché siete nati nel lusso. Sebastian Smythe, è ora che t’insegni un po’ d’umiltà >> disse spingendolo sul letto.

  
<< No … non mi toccare! Morirai per questo! Non mi toccare! >> urlò lui per la seconda volta. << Voglio sentirti implorare … abbiamo già fissato la cifra del tuo riscatto e sono sicuro che accetteranno, ma prima voglio sentirti implorare di scoparti >> dichiarò mentre si abbassava i pantaloni. Mai lo avrebbe implorato di fare una simile cosa, mai e poi mai.  
<< Non accadrà mai … lasciami … lasciami >> fino alla sera prima la sua vita era perfetta e ora se era vivo doveva ringraziare Cooper, lo stesso Cooper che stava per violarlo una seconda volta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, so bene che questo è un argomento complicato e spinoso, e spero di averlo trattato bene fino a qui. Durante la sindrome di Stoccolma la vittima può accusare attacchi di letargia o anche assenza di cibo, inoltre la sua età mentale regredisce a cinque anni e si crea questo collegamento mentale: se sono bravo col mio sequestratore lui sarà bravo con me e mi permetterà di stargli vicino e condividere la sua " divinità ", pertanto se alcuni comportanti di Sebastian da cui in poi vi sembreranno strani ricordate quello che ho appena scritto.


	3. Third Chapter

Fu il sole che filtrava dalla piccola finestra a svegliarlo. D’istinto fece per allungare la mano verso il cordone del campanello per chiare la servitù ma la sua mano si chiuse sul vuoto. << Jean, dov’è finito il campanello? >> biascicò con gli occhi ancora chiusi sperando che quello fosse solo un brutto sogno.  
Quello non era il suo letto, quello … qualcuno che lo teneva stretto, che gli stava legando le mani con qualcosa mentre lui gridava. Fece per alzarsi e sentì un dolore acuto … lui non voleva ma l’altro era più forte di lui e l’aveva costretto a prenderlo, prenderlo tutto.  
Si appoggiò al muro e si guardò indietro … spinte violenti, forti, insistenti, che non gli davano pace tanto che dopo un po’ gli occhi avevano cominciato a bruciargli a causa delle lacrime che lottavano per uscire.  
Sangue … c’era sangue su quelle lenzuola … l’altro l’aveva persino baciato, no, quello non era un bacio, gli aveva profanato la bocca aprendogliela a forza con morsi e lappate, e poi l’aveva esplorata con furia. Avrebbe voluto allontanarlo, avrebbe voluto che lo stringesse a sé con più forza, voleva solo che la smettesse, non doveva finire, non doveva finire mai, perché la sua testa era un tale guazzabuglio? 

  
<< Non so chi sia Jean e qui non abbiamo campanelli, e scordati che qualcuno ti serva >> disse una voce delicata e vide Faccia da Checca con un vassoio.  
<< E allora tu che stai facendo Faccia da Checca? >> chiese sperando che l’altro non notasse il suo stato. << Me l’ha ordinato Cooper, fosse per me ti terrei a pane e acqua, fortuna che tra cinque giorni saremo a Tortuga >> fu la risposta sarcastica dell’altro. << Cooper? >> chiese sorpreso, Cooper aveva avuto un atteggiamento inammissibile nei suoi confronti eppure si fidava di lui, era l’unico di cui si fidava.  
<< Certamente e … >> Faccia da Checca s’interruppe e guardò da un’altra parte, doveva aver notato le lenzuola si disse. << Allora cosa? >> chiese cercando di suonare indifferente.  
<< Quando arriveremo manderemo la richiesta di riscatto a tuo padre, lui pagherà ed entro un mese sarai a casa pronto per il tuo matrimonio >> rispose Faccia da Checca. << Voglio parlare con Cooper, voglio che sia lui a dirmelo >> ribatté lui. << Come vuoi, io ti lascio qui il vassoio, e per inciso il mio nome è Kurt, Kurt Hummel >> rispose faccia da Checca prima di lasciare la cabina.

  
In condizioni migliori non avrebbe degnato di un’occhiata quel cibo disgustoso ma aveva fame e nessuno era presente per vederlo si disse mentre lentamente si avvicinava al vassoio cercando di non gemere, due violenze in un solo giorno e il suo corpo ne risentiva pensò mentre si sedeva sul letto.  
Il cibo era orribile ma aveva letto che in caso di bisogno alcuni sventurati erano arrivati a nutrirsi di cadaveri e quindi lui non poteva permettersi di fare lo schizzinoso, l’acqua non sembrava pulita ma non importava, per un po’ avrebbe dovuto rinunciare al suo amato Courvusier, suo padre aveva una cantina eccezionalmente rifornita per sua fortuna.  
Aveva quasi finito quando la porta si aprì rivelando Blaine e Cooper. Li osservò meglio: Cooper era più alto ma per il resto erano molto simili, più negli atteggiamenti che nel fisico. << Voi siete fratelli, ma non avete la stessa madre >> disse, uno dei due era un bastardo, o lo erano entrambi, quella gente non aveva morale o un minimo di elementare decenza.

  
<< Congratulazioni, Blaine è il mio fratellino, e ora di cosa volevi parlarci? >> chiese Cooper osservandolo. << Parlerò solo con te > rispose per l’ennesima volta. << Blaine, vai a controllare gli altri >> ordinò Cooper e Blaine si limitò ad annuire.  
<< Di cosa vuoi parlare? >> gli chiese Cooper curioso chiudendo la porta. Come il giorno prima si precipitò tra le sue braccia, se si fosse comportato bene con Cooper allora tutto sarebbe finito, se Cooper era di buon’umore allora sarebbe stato meglio per lui. Prima o poi l’avrebbero trovato e avrebbero pagato tutti si disse.  
<< Il mio … riscatto >> rispose ancora abbracciato a Cooper che non sapeva come comportarsi. << Sbrigati, questa mattina c’è troppo sole e stiamo finendo le provviste >> disse Cooper con tono accusatorio, nessuno gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo. << Non pagherà, mio padre non pagherà >> era così facile, Robert Smythe non avrebbe pagato per riaverlo, lo avrebbe fatto cercare e poi li avrebbe mandati tutti sulla forca.  
<< Pagherà, ci vorrà del tempo ma pagherà, e se non lo facesse resterai nostro gradito ospite per molto … moltissimo tempo >> fu la risposta prima che Cooper prendesse il suo volto tra le mani e lo squadrasse.

  
<< Sei bello, gli occhi di un uomo e il corpo di un giovane, con l’animo di un bambino viziato >> era così vicino alla sua bocca che avrebbe potuto baciarlo, sarebbe bastato solamente chiudere gli occhi e avvicinarsi lentamente e poi avrebbe assaporato quelle labbra … quelle labbra che avevano profanato la sua bocca, che l’avevano esplorato indecentemente facendolo sentire come una sgualdrina da quattro soldi.  
<< Cosa volete da me? >> chiese combattendo contro l’impulso di baciarlo, non poteva baciarlo, non dopo che l’altro aveva tenuto quel comportamento vergognoso nei suoi confronti, la regina Maria Stuart aveva sposato il suo stupratore ma lui non avrebbe concesso a Cooper nemmeno un bacio, non poteva.  
<< I soldi che riceverò da tuo padre per cominciare. Poi … poi … te >> fu la risposta divertita di Cooper, era sempre più vicino.

  
Il suo primo bacio l’aveva dato ad undici anni ad un valletto, non ricordava nemmeno il suo volto ma era piacente, un ragazzo di cinque o sei anni più grande di lui che subito dopo aveva dato le dimissioni ed era salpato per la Francia. Il primo bacio che era stato importante per lui era quello che aveva rubato a Thad quando avevano dodici anni, e Thad aveva sorriso timidamente e poi si erano baciati ancora e ancora. Ma quel bacio era diverso da tutti quelli che aveva dato in precedenza.

  
Cooper era stato rude e violento ma avrebbe potuto morderlo, avrebbe potuto respingerlo con le mani e non fece nulla di ciò, si limitò a subire il bacio.  
Lentamente cercò di rispondere aprendo appena la bocca, era sbagliato concedersi in quella maniera a qualcuno che lo aveva violentato, lo faceva assomigliare a una sgualdrina ma era più forte di lui, aveva bisogno delle labbra di Cooper.  
Interruppero il bacio solo per mancanza d’aria e vide che l’altro lo stava scrutando, chissà in che condizioni penose era, con la camicia strappata, le brache a brandelli e soprattutto con gli stessi abiti da almeno due giorni di seguito, impresentabile. Thad nel vederlo lo avrebbe trascinato di peso da un sarto, per poi godersi la visione del suo corpo mentre si provava nuovi abiti, infine mentre tornavano a casa in carrozza lo avrebbe fatto distendere e lentamente lo avrebbe accarezzato con lentezza, portandolo all’esasperazione. Ma Thad non era lì.

  
Lì con lui c’era Cooper Anderson che non smetteva di fissarlo. << Questo è un passo avanti ragazzino … veramente notevole >> disse iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia.  
Non voleva ma se si fosse opposto non sarebbe cambiato alcunché. Avrebbe voluto respingerlo ma sarebbe accaduto lo stesso e gli avrebbe fatto male, Cooper lo avrebbe violentato e forse dopo l’avrebbe ceduto alla ciurma, erano mesi che non vedevano una donna e l’avrebbero posseduto a turno.

  
<< Non voglio … no, per favore lasciami >> disse mentre l’altro lo spogliava. << Ma come Sebastian? Prima ti offri come la migliore delle sgualdrine e poi ti rifiuti? Eh no, non funziona così sulla mia nave >> lo rimproverò Cooper e per qualche motivo si sentì in colpa: lo aveva deluso e l’altro ora era arrabbiato con lui ed era sbagliato: non si sarebbe dovuto sentire in colpa e soprattutto doveva continuare a difendersi.

Ma una parte di lui gli diceva che doveva farsi perdonare da Cooper, in qualsiasi modo così Cooper sarebbe stato felice e non l’avrebbe punito.

  
<< Tu non comandi, è finito il tempo degli ordini e ora … >> non sapeva perché ma si era abbassato le brache e si era disteso sul letto terrorizzato, se lo avesse prevenuto Cooper non lo avrebbe punito si disse.

  
Questa volta fece meno male. Fece male quando Cooper lo violò per la terza volta ma non come le precedenti forse perché il suo corpo si era abituato a quell’intrusione. Fece male quando l’altro si mosse dentro di lui, spinte decise e incalzanti che lo fecero gemere di dolore misto a piacere per lasciare posto al solo piacere quando Cooper toccò quel punto che in altre occasioni lo avrebbe fatto gridare. Fece male quando l’altro forzò la sua bocca per esplorarla e dopo qualche istante lo baciò a sua volta. Fece male sentire le sue mani che lo accarezzavano duramente, almeno fino a un certo punto.


	4. Interlude 1

Il governatore di Monserrat lord Robert Smythe era inglese ma di famiglia cattolica e per questo in quegli anni era finito a Monserrat, nessuno negava i suoi meriti ma messer Cromwell lo aveva voluto lontano dall’Inghilterra. Era stato a Parigi, dove si era recato come attendente dell’ambasciatore, che aveva conosciuto sua moglie, la contessina Catherine De Guast, di una modesta famiglia di nobiltà di spada.  
L’aveva sposata per poi condurla a Monserrat già incinta del primogenito e là aveva assunto il suo incarico di governatore. Il clima dell’isola era stato devastante per sua moglie che dopo appena quattro anni si era spenta uccisa dalla febbre tropicale lasciandolo con un figlio e una figlia nata morta.  


 

Quando si trattava del suo erede lord Robert diceva sempre “ Sebastian deve ancora mettere giudizio, perciò deve sposarsi. Con una moglie e dei figli allora la smetterà con le bambinate “, motivo per cui quando suo figlio aveva già dieci anni aveva combinato il suo matrimonio con la piccola ereditiera lady Marley Rose che era dotata di bell’aspetto, un buon titolo di baronessina e una dote non indifferente in denari e azioni della Compagnia delle Indie inglesi.

 

  
A stilare il contratto di nozze aveva pensato il suo amministratore, Thad Harwood, primogenito del suo precedente amministratore James il quale aveva dato scandalo sposando diversi anni prima una meticcia, ma Thad era un bravo ragazzo con la testa sulle spalle ben coscio di quale fosse il suo ruolo.  
Almeno finché le voci non avevano cominciato a circolare. Lui ovviamente non vi credeva ma i giovani erano fatti così … c’era chi si ubriacava nelle bettole, chi correva dietro le cameriere o le donnacce e chi infine prediligeva i paggi; suo figlio a quanto sembrava apparteneva all’ultimo gruppo, ma questo era irrilevante, aveva solo bisogno di una moglie.  
E ora ci si metteva anche quel maledetto rapimento, quasi non aveva voluto crederci quando la vecchia cameriere Henriette era scesa dalla carrozza per raccontare quel che era accaduto a casa sua. Aveva radunato le uniche persone a cui non poteva nascondere quella sparizione nella libreria che i domestici avevano cercato di ripulire. 

 

  
Vi erano Marley Rose con quella grassona di sua madre lady Mildred, lady Marley non cessava di piangere come avrebbe dovuto fare ogni donna di buoni costumi, Thad Harwood che si appoggiava al muro e cercava di fingere indifferenza ma i suoi occhi erano apprensivi e spaventati e infine l'ammiraglio Hunter Clarington.  
Lord Robert ammirava molto quel giovane che ad appena vent’anni era arrivato ad una posizione assolutamente invidiabile ed era fidanzato con Catherine Wilde, così deciso, autoritario, implacabile, figlio di una buona famiglia protestante ma non puritana. 

 

  
<< Se è per i soldi non ci sono problemi, sono disposta a pagare qualsiasi cifra pur di riaverlo >> dichiarò lady Marley prima di asciugarsi le lacrime con un fazzoletto di seta. << Non è un problema milady, ma la ringrazio molto, ammiraglio, sa perché l’ho convocata qui? >> disse lord Robert osservando come Hunter Clarington scattava mettendosi sull’attenti.  
<< Il motivo lo sospetto Eccellenza, ma un soldato non deve avere opinioni quindi aspetto i suoi ordini >> rispose il ragazzo mentre accarezzava la dragona della sua sciabola. << Ammiraglio, ritrovi mio figlio e sappia che non ho intenzione di pagare nemmeno uno scellino a quegli sciagurati >> rispose picchiando col pugno sulla scrivania e vide lady Marley e Thad sbiancare, o meglio lady Marley sbiancò mentre Thad si limitò a perdere un po’ di colorito, e lady Midlred rimase impassibile. 

 

  
<< Molto bene Eccellenza, ne deduco che non ci saranno processi al mio ritorno … io li prenderò … li processerò sulla mia ammiraglia e li giustizierò. E suo figlio? >> chiese Clarington, avrebbe dovuto scrivere a Londra, quel ragazzo si meritava una rapida e brillante carriera.  
<< Me lo riporti e vi sposerete lo stesso giorno. Se me lo riporta cadavere allora avrà diritto a un funerale cristiano e voi ad un encomio, oltre ad avermi come padrino per il vostro primogenito, altrimenti questo ruolo spetterà a mio figlio >> annunciò osservando tutti loro. << Lady Mildred, voi e la vostra figliola vi fermate a pranzo? >> chiese a lady Mildred offrendole il braccio chela donna accettò. << Certamente Eccellenza >> rispose la donna seguendolo. 

 

  
 Thad Harwood si lasciò cadere sul divano mentre lady Marley Rose si tamponava gli occhi con il fazzoletto per l’ennesima volta. << Harwood, devo parlarti >> gli disse Hunter Clarington, o meglio glielo ordinò: Hunter Clarington non chiedeva mai, lui ordinava e basta. 

 

  
<< Cosa volete? >> chiese avvicinandosi e cercando di nascondere la sua apprensione. Lui e Sebastian erano cresciuti assieme fin da bambini, erano anche fratelli di latte a essere sinceri e quel dettaglio lo rendeva sempre timoroso che qualcuno li sorprendesse. Lo amava eppure si era occupato dei dettagli del contratto di nozze con lady Marley, rendendoli più vantaggiosi che poteva. Ricordava ancora la loro prima volta, era notte e nella villa del governatore c’era un ballo ma loro dopo un po’ erano sgaiattolati fuori e avevano raggiunto il casino da caccia del governatore.  
Lì, su un ruvido letto da campo, illuminati solo dalla luna che appariva e scompariva dalle finestre Thad gli aveva offerto la sua verginità e poi si erano addormentati abbracciati ascoltando il rumore attutito della gavotta che gli invitati stavano ballando. 

 

  
<< Siete sicuro che non sia uno dei suoi soliti colpi di testa? >> lo aggredì l’altro. No, ogni tanto Sebastian si divertiva, magari frequentando qualche bettola e ubriacandosi ma che avesse architettato una cosa simile era impossibile, lui l’avrebbe saputo.  
<< Sicurissimo, posso giurarlo sulla Sacra Bibbia lord Ammiraglio >> rispose lui cercando di non abbassare lo sguardo. << Molto bene, e sappiate che per un po’ sarò libero da quelle attenzioni indecenti >> fu la replica che lo fece arrossire. 

 

  
Thad sapeva che quello era solo un gioco, Sebastian non l’avrebbe mai tradito e con Hunter … forse stava esagerando ma lui era il primo a divertirsi nel vedere l’espressione sconvolta dell’ammiraglio ogni volta che i due s’incontravano. << L’ultima volta mi ha dato un biglietto in cui scriveva che voleva … bontà divina … voleva che lo montassi come una cagna in calore >> aggiunse Hunter arrossendo di colpo. << Lo conoscete bene, sapete quanto ami questo tipo di scherzi >> rispose cercando di non ridere, avrebbe dovuto avvisare Sebastian di essere meno sfacciato.  
<< Sarà, ora se non vi dispiace devo salutarvi, sono atteso dai Wilde per pranzo, Catherine mi attende. Mister Harwood, lady Marley >> annunciò prima di uscire. 

 

  
Hunter uscì da quell’abitazione con un sospiro di sollievo, per qualche tempo avrebbe potuto respirare. Quelle provocazioni gli davano la nausea ed era così evidente che anche Harwood vi si divertiva, disgustosi entrambi si disse sputando. Il biglietto per sua fortuna lo aveva subito bruciato per poi andare da Catherine Wilde e farla sua, mancavano tre mesi al matrimonio ma era riuscito a possederla lo stesso e doveva ammettere che ne valeva la pena.  
In quanto a Smythe era una sgualdrina, lui sapeva bene le voci che correvano per l’isola: valletti, stallieri, marinai, tra cui alcuni dei suoi uomini, quel porco se li era scopati tutti, solo Harwood non credeva a quelle voci ma era un dettaglio trascurabile. 

 

  
Thad osservò la porta chiudersi con piacere, Hunter Clarington non gli piaceva, non gli era mai piaciuto, si divertiva a vedere come Sebastian lo metteva in imbarazzo solo perché sapeva che l’altro non avrebbe mai ceduto.  
<< Cosa facciamo? >> chiese Marley Rose osservandolo. << Io andrò con loro, lord Robert mi ha avvisato di questa sua decisione questa mattina, il contratto nuziale è già pronto, non restano che le vostre firme >> rispose sedendosi sul divano, per quanto odiasse l’idea sapeva che era suo dovere farlo. << Oh Thad …. Grazie, e … >> << Lady Marley, non c’è nessuno: noi due sappiamo che voi amate un altro >> la prevenne lui e la vide sorridere, un sorriso forzato. 

 

  
<< Amo qualcuno che non potrò mai sposare, non so se potete comprenderlo >> rispose lei prima di arrossire: tutta Monserrat sapeva del legame tra Sebastian Smythe e Thad Harwood, motivo per cui quando aveva saputo del fidanzamento aveva litigato per la prima volta con sua madre: non voleva sposare un sodomita che avrebbe adempiuto ai suoi doveri solo per avere figli, che avrebbe sempre preferito al compagnia di un uomo alla sua, non voleva sposare qualcuno che non avrebbe potuto amarla, voleva solo … sposare Jake. Ma non poteva per tanti motivi: perché Jake era un figlio illegittimo, perché era un semplice cameriere, perché era ebreo e infine perché era un mulatto. 

 

  
<< No, non posso comprenderlo >> rispose Thad abbassando lo sguardo, e invece la capiva benissimo, anche troppo. Avrebbe voluto dirle delle notti al casino, dei pomeriggi sul letto di Sebastian o anche di quando l’altro si faceva accarezzare i capelli con la testa sulla sue ginocchia, o di quando dai Wilde Sebastian gli si era concesso … era stato così bello entrare dentro di lui, memorizzare la mappa del suo corpo, toccarlo come sapeva che amava e come Marley non avrebbe mai saputo fare.  
<< Io vado, pranzo con la servitù, è meglio che raggiungiate vostra madre >> disse uscendo da lì: avrebbe ritrovato Sebastian e tutto sarebbe tornato com’era.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, questo è un interludio, e ve ne sarà ancora un'altro, a suo tempo.  
> Piccole note tecniche che non interesseranno a nessuno ma che vi dirò lo stesso: Monserrat è stata inglese fino al 1680, poi è divenuta francese, per il background della famiglia di Sebastian ho fatto diverse ricerche, e non credo ci siano errori, idem per quello di Thad e quello di Marley.  
> Essere fratelli di latte, oltre ad aver avuto la stessa balia, fino all'800 creava un vincolo che era paragonabile a quelli di sangue e quindi un'eventuale relazione era quasi assimilabile all'incesto, e per quanto sembri strano erano molto comuni.


	5. Chapter 4

In quei cinque giorni Sebastian Smythe era stato obbediente come mai in vita sua. Ogni volta che Cooper lo cercava era sempre pronto ad accoglierlo ma non riusciva a partecipare attivamente a quei congressi carnali. Non erano violenze perché voleva che Cooper gli facesse quelle cose ma non riusciva a trarne sufficiente piacere e non riusciva a fargli capire esattamente cosa volesse soprattutto perché nemmeno lui sapeva cosa realmente volesse.

  
Cooper più di una volta lo aveva definito un pezzo di ghiaccio e aveva detto che fotterlo lo stava annoiando, almeno prima gridava e protestava invece ora si limitava ad aprire le gambe e ad ansimare. Avrebbe voluto trovare piacere in quegli incontri ma non ci riusciva, non come avrebbe voluto, nemmeno quando Cooper lo aveva preso alla maniera dei cani. Aveva ansimato, aveva gridato mentre sentiva l’altro che si spingeva dentro di lui ed era stato così vicino al piacere ma niente, era venuto quella volta ma solo perché l’altro lo aveva toccato ed era stato qualcosa di esclusivamente fisico, niente di più.

  
A Cooper sembrava importare poco e in ogni caso entro tre mesi lui sarebbe stato libero, con Thad e pronto per il matrimonio, ma gli aveva concesso il privilegio di poter passeggiare per il ponte la mattina. Non ne aveva approfittato molto, solamente l’ultimo giorno e con Blaine che non lo perdeva d’occhio un istante.  
A bordo dovevano essere in dodici o tredici, non era in grado di dirlo ma vi era molto cameratismo tra loro, un cameratismo che era assente nella flotta di suo padre che viveva nel costante terrore delle sfuriate di Hunter Clarington.

  
Si era accorto di come lo guardavano, a metà tra il rancore e il desiderio e quello sguardo lo aveva atterrito, per uno come lui abituato ad avere il comando scoprire di essere guardato come un pezzo di carne era stato devastante, non appena aveva visto Cooper era corso tra le sue braccia implorandolo di non lasciarlo e di proteggerlo, poi era tornato velocemente nella cabina di Cooper e aveva cercato di leggere alcuni dei libri.

  
<< Bene, siamo arrivati, ora scenderemo tutti e tu rimarrai qui. Sai perché so che non fuggirai? Perché fino al vespro Kurt resterà con te e poi toccherà a Blaine >> gli annunciò Cooper e lui assentì distrattamente.  
<< Cooper … per una volta che siamo a terra! >> protestò Blaine che era accanto al fratello.<< Su Blainy, so che avete bisogno di un letto ma alle tre torniamo tutti e da allora in poi avrete un letto alla taverna >> ribatté prontamente Cooper con un sorriso. << Questa è un’ingiustizia Cooper Anderson, sappilo >> disse Blaine prima di uscire di lì.

  
Così dieci minuti dopo era disteso sul letto mentre Faccia da Checca era seduto sull’unica sedia e giocherellava con quelli che sembravano pugnali.  
<< I pugnali sono le armi dei vigliacchi e degli assassini >> disse sovrappensiero prima che uno di quei cosi perforasse parte delle lenzuola. << Questi non sono pugnali mon chèr, sono dei sai cinesi, vengono da Canton e sono un regalo di Mike, e non sono armi da vigliacchi >> fu la replica prima che Faccia da Checca si avvicinasse per riprendere quel che era suo.  
<< Scusa Faccia da Checca, scusami se ti ho rovinato il programmino che tu e Blaine avevate, scusa se gli ho impedito di ficcartelo su per il culo >> rispose sarcastico, non gli faceva paura e poi erano soli, sarebbe bastato disarmarlo e poi sarebbe stato libero.  
E non avrebbe più rivisto Cooper. No, non poteva uscire da lì, se fosse uscito non avrebbe più rivisto Cooper e non poteva permetterlo, non poteva stare senza Cooper Anderson, aveva bisogno di lui.

  
<< Lui come si chiama? >> chiese Faccia da Checca risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. << Lui chi? >> fino a quel momento nessuno aveva scoperto del legame che lo univa a Thad, un legame così simile all’amore di cui aveva letto nei libri, non aveva nemmeno dato adito a sospetti.  
<< Il tuo amato, o il tuo preferito, voi nobili siete tutti così >> fu la risposta sarcastica. << Non so di cosa tu stia parlando >> rispose, non avrebbe parlato a nessuno di loro a proposito di Thad. << Capisco, quindi il tuo matrimonio è una semplice farsa, povera lady Marley >> fu la replica venata di sarcasmo.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi >> rispose. Avrebbe preferito essere con Cooper, avrebbe preferito essere solo con Cooper.  
Era un pensiero folle, insano e deplorevole perché Cooper lo aveva trattato peggio della più miserevole delle puttane abusando del suo corpo eppure aveva bisogno di lui, ne aveva bisogno più che mai.

  
Cooper lo aveva rapito, aveva violato il suo corpo svariate volte in quei giorni eppure lui sorrideva quando lo vedeva, era corso così tante volte tra le sue braccia e ora non era intenzionato a fuggire.

  
***

  
Quando gli uomini di Cooper Anderson, escluso Kurt, entrarono nella taverna gestita da Sue Sylvester trovarono il solito amabile disordine. Alcune delle ragazze cercavano di ballare mentre Artie Abrmas tentava di suonare qualche canzone e altre servivano ai tavoli ma come sempre il fragore era troppo alto.

  
<< Finn! Sei tornato! >> urlò una ragazza mora scendendo dal tavolo e correndo tra le braccia di Finn Hudson che la sollevò prima di baciarla con passione sulla bocca. << Sammie! >> urlò una biondina seguita da una meticcia prima di abbracciare con forza Sam Evans.  
<< Raccontami tutto Finn … raccontami degli abbordaggi, dei tesori che avete trovato, tutto >> lo pregò Rachel prima di baciarlo una seconda volta. << Nulla di ché, le solite cose, le navi degli spagnoli stanno diventando sempre più povere >> le rispose lui mentre in un angolo il suo migliore amico Puck stringeva tra le braccia una bambina e una donna bionda li osservava come se fossero tutto il suo mondo.

  
<< Non vorrei disturbare ma dov’è finito lady Hummel? >> chiese la meticcia mentre osservava gelosa Sam e la biondina che si era seduta sulle sue ginocchia, di chi fosse gelosa non era ben chiaro. << E’ a bordo Santana, tra un’ora gli do il cambio >> spiegò Blaine.

  
In quei giorni era rimasto vicino alla porta, abbastanza spesso da sentire le urla e le imprecazioni, i gemiti e i sospiri. Si sentiva in colpa ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che non avevano alternative, dovevano abbassare l’orgoglio di Sebastian e quello era il sistema più efficace. Aveva provato a instaurare un qualche dialogo con lui, e lo stesso avevano fatto Finn e Sam ma erano stati tentativi inutili, con loro Sebastian era arrogante e viziato, ma con Cooper era diverso. Correva tra le braccia di Cooper, non chiedeva ché di lui, aveva sentito quelli che erano senza alcun dubbio gemiti di piacere e quella non era la voce di Cooper.

  
<< Avete un prigioniero, e chi è? >> chiese Mercedes Jones, la migliore amica di Kurt. << Tenetevi pronte donzelle, il prigioniero è … il figlio del governatore lord Robert Smythe! >> urlo Finn in tutto il locale ma al posto dell’ovazione che pensava avrebbe avuto ebbe un silenzio quasi tombale e gli occhi delle ragazze iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime.

  
<< Voi avete rapito il figlio di lord Robert? >> chiese Rachel che aveva gli occhi umidi dal pianto. << Si, cosa c’è di sbagliato? >> chiese Mike che stava per andare in una delle stanze al piano superiore che Sue Sylvester metteva a disposizione dei suoi avventori paganti con una ragazza dai tratti orientali come i suoi. << Lord Robert ha incaricato l’ammiraglio Hunter Clarington di riportargli il figlio, non importa se vivo o in una cassa e … sai quel che si dice sulla crudeltà dell’ammiraglio, lo chiamano il macellaio dei Caraibi >> rispose Rachel cercando di non piangere, quello era un bel problema.

  
<< Da quanto lo sai? >> le chiese Cooper. << Da due giorni, la notizia è arrivata subito a Tortuga, solo non sapevamo foste voi >> rispose la ragazza accanto a Mike. << Rilasciatelo immediatamente e andate via >> li pregò Mercedes, e sapeva che aveva ragione.  
<<No, ormai abbiamo commesso una stupidaggine ma cosa ci assicura che non ci seguiranno? Noi aspetteremo il riscatto e poi lo rilasceremo >> rispose Cooper che aveva seguito la conversazione in silenzio.


	6. Chapter 5

Quando Cooper salì a bordo era ormai passata la mezzanotte ma Tortuga era ancora animata come quando erano sbarcati. Non sapeva spiegarsi perché aveva tanto insistito alla taverna, Finn e Blaine erano quasi arrivati a supplicarlo di liberare Sebastian e sapeva che avevano ragione, che non era più prudente, ma non voleva privarsi del prigioniero.

  
Sebastian aveva dei comportamenti bizzarri, lui più di una volta l’aveva violentato eppure oltre a gemiti e implorazione di fermarsi l’altro non lo respingeva, fin dal loro primo congresso carnale l’altro si era dimostrato arrendevole, come la sera precedente quando lo aveva preso alla maniera dei cani. Sebastian poteva negarlo ma era stato lui a implorarlo di prenderlo, di fotterlo e lui aveva obbedito, il suo corpo diceva chiaramente che desiderava simili attenzioni  
Bastava vedere come ogni singola volta Sebastian lo toccava o come cercava di trattenerlo a sé quando aveva finito, Sebastian lo voleva, ci avrebbe scommesso la sua vita … meglio quella di Blaine per essere sicuri.

  
Parli del diavolo e si sente profumo di zolfo, nel sentire che qualcuno era salito a bordo Blaine aprì la porta della sua cabina. << Come sta? >> chiese preoccupato.  
<< Come sempre, ogni volta che provo a parlarci risponde come se si credesse un Grande di Spagna eppure io ho cercato di essere gentile, ogni dannata volta >> si lamentò suo fratello. << Ora ci penso io, sono sicuro che con me si calmerà >> rispose e gli parve di sentire Blaine che mormorava qualcosa.  
<< Hai detto qualcosa? >> chiese mentre saliva le scale. << Nulla Cooper, nulla >> fu la risposta. << Lo voglio sperare fratellino, voi mi avete scelto se ben rammenti >> gli ricordò prima di aprire la porta.

  
Sebastian aveva atteso il ritorno di Cooper con un’ansia che non credeva fosse possibile. Faccia da Checca e Blaine Anderson avevano cercato di farlo parlare, il primo dopo cinque secondi si era stufato mentre Anderson aveva tentato di essere gentile. Blaine era un bel ragazzo, con un culo da favola e se si fossero incontrati a Monserrat era più che sicuro che sarebbe finito tra le sue conquiste ma lì, a Tortuga, quel ragazzo non risvegliava alcun istinto carnale in lui. Fu solo la porta che si apriva rivelando l’alta figura di Cooper a risvegliarlo dal torpore nel quale era volutamente caduto per evitare il più giovane dei due fratelli.

  
Come sempre corse tra le braccia dell’altro ma questa volta non abbassò gli occhi, com’era bello Cooper si disse prima di poggiare dolcemente le labbra su di lui, assaporandolo con lentezza mentre le sue mani gli accarezzavano i capelli.  
<< Tutto bene? Non dirmi che Blaine ti ha fatto bere! >> esclamò Cooper allontanandolo da sé, respingendolo, rifiutandolo. << No, non lo ha fatto, perché non mi vuoi Cooper? >> chiese, se fosse stato bravo Cooper l’avrebbe trattato bene e non si sarebbero lasciati. Quando avrebbero pagato il riscatto e suo padre lo avrebbe recuperato li avrebbero impiccati, ma non voleva che quello accadesse a Cooper, tutti ma non Cooper.

E questa volta era stato lui a baciarlo, non l’altro, voleva baciarlo e l’avrebbe rifatto altre cento volte.  
Non sapeva cosa provava per Cooper perché quelle sensazioni erano sbagliate, perché non poteva provare quei sentimenti, non doveva provare quelle emozioni nei confronti di chi lo aveva rapito e violato eppure non riusciva a immaginarsi senza di lui.

  
<< Non ti voglio? Io ti desidero Sebastian ma non so a che gioco tu stia giocando >> disse osservando il volto di Sebastian. << Se mi desideri allora prendimi, fai di me quel che vuoi, ma non mi abbandonare, non lasciarmi mai Cooper, io … senza te non sono nulla, tu per me sei il mondo, se mi vuoi allora vieni >> rispose lui sbottonandosi la camicia prima di distendersi sul letto.

  
<< Allora avevo ragione: sei davvero una puttana >> disse Cooper mentre si liberava della spada e della pistola, lanciandole in maniera che gli fosse facile recuperarle. << No, sono la tua puttana, sono la tua puttana >> rispose prima che l’altro lo baciasse, un bacio ardente e appassionato.  
Quella volta fu qualcosa che entrambi desideravano, qualcosa di diverso.

  
Sebastian gemette nella bocca di Cooper quando questi fece scorrere le sue dita sul suo corpo, ansimò quando quelle dita trovarono la sua virilità già eretta e si trattenne dal gridare quando l’altro iniziò a massaggiarla con tocchi decisi e cadenzati. << Grida pure se vuoi, non c’è nessuno a bordo >> gli sussurrò Cooper alternando alle parole i baci sul suo corpo e lui gridò quando sentì la bocca dell’altro dove prima c’erano le dita, Cooper, non gli aveva mai fatto una cosa simile ed era il paradiso, sarebbe morto di felicità si disse mentre la sua mano scivolava sui capelli dell’altro per cercare di dargli un ritmo.

  
Gemette dalla frustrazione quando l’altro abbandonò quella piacevole occupazione per baciarlo e lui lo sentì, il sesso di Cooper che sfregava contro la sua coscia e quel contatto lo fece fremere.

  
<< Goditi tutto finché puoi, e quando sarai accanto alla tua sposa ricordati del mio cazzo e di come ti ha fottuto >> disse Cooper prima di entrare in lui, questa volta senza preparazione. Gemette di dolore ma non cercò di respingerlo, era giusto che Cooper si comportasse in quel modo con lui, era giusto che si muovesse in quel modo, toccando ogni volta quel punto che lo faceva gemere nella bocca di Cooper che dopo averla assaggiata era passato al suo collo, marchiandolo, in modo che tutti potessero vedere, che lui era la puttana di Cooper ed era suo, solo suo, che lo sapessero tutti, non gl’importava, ora contava solo il piacere che Cooper gli stava dando spingendosi dentro di lui, ma non era abbastanza, era così vicino al piacere, da quando Cooper aveva smesso di baciarlo era sempre più vicino.

  
<< Di più … più forte … più forte Cooper … per favore, più forte, plus fort, pour favor, plus fort … je suis ta putaine … je suis ta putaine! >> gridò quando raggiunse l’apice, il cazzo di Cooper dentro di lui e la sua mano che lo faceva godere.  
Come se fosse immerso in una delicata spuma marina assecondò col bacino i movimenti dell’altro, poche spinte e anche Cooper raggiunse l’apice e lui sentì un calore familiare inondarlo.

  
<< Sei eccezionale, Sebastian >> disse Cooper prima di uscire da lui, causandogli un gemito di fastidio, << ma ho avuto di meglio > aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso. << Ne sei sicuro? >> disse lui prima di farlo distendere sul letto. << Si, sei un’ottima puttana, ma puoi migliorare >> fu la risposta prima che iniziasse a tracciare linee immaginarie sul petto dell’altro.

<< Io invece sostengo di essere la migliore, la migliore puttana che tu abbia mai conosciuto >> rispose prima di sedersi a cavalcioni su di lui. << Cosa te lo fa pensare? >> chiese Cooper prima di accarezzargli il fianco. << Questo >> rispose prima di calarsi sulla sua erezione e gemere ad alta voce. << Lo vedremo, per il momento … vediamo: voglio proprio vedere come ti scopi da solo, sei così eccitante Sebastian >> ansimò Cooper mentre Sebastian iniziava a muoversi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, qui abbiamo una sindrome di Stoccolma in pieno, Sebastian ormia ha così interiorizzato l'assioma " se sono bravo con x allora x sarà buono con me " che è disposto farsi fare di tutto pur di non perderlo, anche ... concersi. Si, c'è una dichiarazione d'amore, e quello per Sebastian è amore, ovviamente ad un osservatore esterno quello non è amore, tutt'altro, Cooper stesso si sente a disagio con lui.  
> Dimenticavo, al precedente capitolo è nominata Tortuga, la sottoscritta ha cercato l'isola su Google Maps e sulel carte di un tempo, tenete a mente la cosa


	7. Chapter 6

Nei giorni successivi nulla sembrò apparentemente cambiato, salparono da Tortuga in direzione del Messico perché secondo i calcoli di Finn e Puck era il momento durante il quale il carico di oro dalla Spagna era più abbondante.  
In quanto al resto era la solita routine, tranne sapere che Hunter Clarington era sulle loro tracce e tutti loro conoscevano la sua reputazione: non si diventa ammiraglio della Marina del Commonwealth ad appena vent’anni quando non si hanno parenti influenti alle spalle per nulla.

Inoltre Blaine era anche preoccupato per Sebastian, e forse era l’unico. Kurt lo detestava senza possibilità d’appello e gli altri erano indifferenti ma lui no. Se ogni giorno Cooper … il solo pensiero lo faceva vomitare, gli faceva quelle cose forse Sebastian aveva bisogno di un dottore, se si fosse ammalato non sarebbe servito a nulla e loro avrebbero detto addio ai soldi del riscatto e alla vita. 

  
Quello che Blaine Anderson ignorava era che sì durante il dì si udivano gemiti di dolore e imprecazioni, ma la notte, quando tutti erano andati a dormire, con l’eccezione di Rory Flanagan che si occupava di scrutare l’orizzonte era tutto diverso.

  
Ogni notte Cooper cenava con quello che in ambito militare avrebbero definito il suo stato maggiore ma che lì era semplicemente il manipolo dei suoi fidi, poi si ritirava nella sua cabina dove lo aspettava Sebastian. Non capiva come fosse possibile che il ragazzo lo desiderasse, che anelasse la sua compagnia e solo la sua, sembrava quasi che lo amasse ma quello era impossibile, non dopo che lo avevano rapito, che lo aveva violato e la maniera in cui avevano fiaccato il suo orgoglio, eppure Sebastian provava qualcosa per lui altrimenti non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi perché ogni notte correva tra le sue braccia e lo baciava. Poi con gesti lenti e sensuali si spogliava offrendogli il suo corpo, senza chiedergli nulla in cambio, in amplessi sempre più sfrenati, Cooper poteva fargli qualsiasi cosa, purché gli recasse piacere e lui si divertiva. Sebastian era la migliore delle puttane si disse quella mattina svegliandosi abbracciato a lui, osservandogli i polsi ancora rossi a causa delle corde con cui lo aveva legato alla testiera del suo letto quella notte.

<< Non andartene >> disse l’altro strusciandosi su di lui come un gatto al sole. << Devo, ma sta tranquillo, dopo torno >> disse dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, da quando aveva questi gesti gentili verso il prossimo?  
<< Non sento le campane Thad, resta con me, hai tutto il tempo per compiacere mio padre, ora resta e occupati di me >> disse l’altro ancora con gli occhi chiusi. Kurt aveva ragione si disse: Sebastian era legato a qualcuno nonostante il matrimonio e la cosa per una ragione che non comprendeva non gli piaceva, un po’ come Finn quando per sbaglio incrociavano la nave di Jesse StJames, il precedente amante di Rachel si disse.

  
<< Svegliati Sebastian >> disse con poca grazia e l’altro aprì gli occhi. << Chi è Thad? >> chiese e l’altro sgranò gli occhi.  
Non poteva essere serio pensò Sebastian, e maledizione alla sua stupida mente che gli aveva riportato alla memoria Thad, preferiva non ricordare chi era stato per non pensare a come si era ridotto, il pensiero gli era insopportabile, eppure quella mattina lo avevano sognato. Erano a casa, nella sua stanza, tra le sue lenzuola di seta e Thad sorrideva, e sapeva bene quanto lui amasse quel sorriso.

  
<< Nessuno … nessuno d’importante >> rispose, Cooper non doveva sapere di Thad, o di lady Marley, o del resto della sua vita a Monserrat e sperò che l’altro gli credesse, quello che provava per Thad era nulla in confronto a quello che Cooper aveva scatenato nel suo cuore.

  
Cooper Anderson per lui era tutto, era da lui che dipende deva la sua salute, il suo benessere, la sua felicità, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per compiacerlo, come la notte precedente quando si era fatto legare alla testiera del letto, era stato così bello sentire l’altro che lo faceva godere ma non abbastanza, poi si era allontanato, si era versato da bere e solo dopo aver terminato lo aveva scopato, con forza mentre lui si era messo una mano sulla bocca per non gemere. << Fammi sentire i tuoi gemiti, canta per me >> aveva sussurrato Cooper prima di iniziare a leccare le sue dita, falange per falange e allora lui aveva gridato.

  
Ogni tanto usciva a prendere un po’ di sole ma si rendeva conto di come lo guardavano tutti e anche se si vergognava ad ammetterlo quegli sguardi gli incutevano timore; tutti lo fissavano con odio e disprezzo, persino Faccia da Checca che si credeva tanto importante, no, lui era al sicuro solo tra le braccia di Cooper.  
Era un comportamento stupido e forse non gli avrebbe portato vantaggi ma sentiva quasi il bisogno fisico di essere accanto all’altro.  
<< Se lo dici tu >> rispose Cooper prima di uscire di lì.

  
Quel giorno era rimasto nella sua stanza a leggere quell’inglese, Shakespeare, che forse era migliore di Corneille, forse. Era la storia di un principe di Danimarca che si fingeva folle per vendicare il padre ucciso a tradimento dal fratello il quale poi sposava la regina.  
Aveva qualche difficoltà con l’inglese ma riusciva a comprendere la maggior parte delle parole, a casa sua si parlava solo francese e suo padre che era l’unico a conoscere quella lingua non la parlava mai in sua presenza; Marley talvolta gli aveva detto qualcosa in inglese ma erano solo sciocchezze e Thad era cresciuto con lui e usava alternativamente le due lingue e qualcosa gli aveva insegnato, ma non sapeva come si scrivessero quelle parole.

  
Sentì distintamente un rumore, la nave si era fermata, e poi dei passi, qualcuno stava salendo a bordo. Succedeva di rado e in quei casi Cooper si preoccupava sempre che stesse nascosto, per proteggerlo, gli aveva anche consegnato una pistola carica nelle remota possibilità che fosse morto.  
Non sapeva bene perché ma la prese, era un tiratore appena mediocre ma come diceva suo padre la pistola era per i borghesi, la nobiltà doveva servirsi unicamente della spada.

  
Aprì lentamente la porta e si affacciò sul ponte, nessuno badava a lui ma non erano soli, c’erano altri individui, non riusciva a vederli bene in volto a causa del sole ma non sembravano alleati, o anche dei conoscenti, e ne fu certo quando uno di loro estrasse la spada minacciando i fratelli Anderson. Se di Blaine non gl’importava nulla, Faccia da Checca angelicato com’era ci metteva poco a trovarne un altro, non poteva permettere che Cooper morisse, non lui, tutti ma non Cooper, il suo Cooper.

  
Non sapeva spiegare i sentimenti che nutriva per lui ma sapeva che non poteva stare senza di lui. Era sbagliato ma sentiva di dipendere da Cooper, che la sua felicità dipendeva dalle esigenze dell’altro.

Era sbagliato uccidere, padre Jousset lo diceva sempre in chiesa ma era per una giusta causa si disse mentre puntava la pistola, uno degli amici di Thad era un eccellente tiratore, e anche Hunter Clarington lo era, lui. Era già carica, questo lo sapeva, doveva solo puntare, non per uccidere ma solo per ferire, per spaventare, non voleva uccidere.  
Il rinculo della pistola lo fece vacillare ma vide chiaramente che aveva colpito l’uomo che aveva minacciato Cooper che crollò a terra. Perché non si rialzava? Perché giaceva immobile a terra? Cosa aveva fatto?

  
Vide distintamente Blaine e Finn Hudson che cercavano di calmare gli altri mentre Cooper correva verso di lui, Cooper era salvo, era con lui.  
Ebbe appena il tempo di far cadere la pistola che l’altro l’aveva trascinato dentro e sul suo volto c’erano preoccupazione e furore. Aveva fatto qualcosa di sgradito a Cooper, Cooper era arrabbiato con lui e l’avrebbe punito e aveva ragione, Cooper aveva sempre ragione quando lo puniva.

  
<< Non so se prenderti sberle o baciarti Sebastian. Non hai idea di chi hai appena ucciso, non ne hai la minima idea >> lo rimproverò, ma lui aveva ancora nelle orecchie il suono di quello sparo. Aveva ucciso una persona e quello era sbagliato. Aveva ucciso qualcuno e Cooper non era per niente felice di quello che aveva appena fatto e quindi era sbagliato.  
<< Fai quello che devi fare, non m’importa, se vuoi punirmi punisci, se vuoi baciarmi fallo, io non vivo che per te, tu sei l’unico che mi può proteggere, che mi vuole bene, perché tu mi vuoi bene, vero Cooper? Tu mi vuoi bene, perché io ti amo, io ti amo e farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, devi solo dirmelo >> lo supplicò, com’era possibile che da arrogante figlio del governatore che poteva avere tutti gli uomini che voleva si fosse ridotto ad elemosinare le attenzione di un pirata? Eppure lo voleva, anche se sapeva che era sbagliato, che l’altro lo aveva rapito, ripetutamente violato e lo teneva prigioniero sulla sua nave.

  
<< Spogliati, e mettiti carponi sul letto, e vedrai come ti punirò >> ordinò Cooper e subito gli obbedì liberandosi degli abiti che indossava, in un'altra vita non avrebbe mai indossato abiti di un tale tessuto scadente, non lui che indossava solo seta e batista.  
Lentamente aspettò che l’altro lo preparasse ma invece di sentire le sue dita sentì un dolore acuto, Cooper lo aveva appena schiaffeggiato.

  
Ebbe appena il tempo di respirare una seconda volta prima di sentire il secondo colpo, e poi un terzo. Gemette di dolore mentre si sforzava di restare come l’altro gli aveva comandato eppure, oltre il decimo colpo iniziò a provare piacere.  
Era sbagliato, era orrendo che provasse piacere mentre l’altro lo colpiva, eppure voleva quei colpi, anelava con tutto sé stesso che Cooper non cessasse di colpirlo, tanto che quando l’altro si fermò gli venne spontaneo muoversi verso di lui, facendogli capire cosa voleva, offrendoglisi. Si sentiva le natiche in fiamme ed era sicuro che per un po’ sarebbe dovuto stare attento, ma non gl’importava, lui aveva sbagliato e giustamente Cooper lo stava punendo.

  
<< No, non funziona così, Sebastian. Ora mi sono stancato di punirti, dimmi … cosa vuoi? >> gli chiese Cooper prima di sfiorargli la schiena. << Te, sopra di me, dentro di me, voglio sentirti, je te veux Cooper, je te desire, pour favor, embrasse moi >> disse prima di sentire dei baci lungo la sua schiena.

  
***

  
Blaine Anderson continuava a sostenere che era una follia, era tutto una follia. Brody Weston li aveva minacciati, oltre a rischiare di uccidere Finn Hudson ma i due non si sopportavano da tempo. Tutto si aspettava tranne che Sebastian uccidesse Weston a sangue freddo, Mike che si era voltato nel sentire la porta gli aveva riferito che Sebastian aveva preso la mira e aveva fatto partire il colpo, come se non avesse fatto altro in vita sua.  
Cooper si era precitato da lui e lo aveva trascinato in cabina e lui era rimasto a scambiare qualche chiacchiera con gli altri, in particolare con quel’inglese insopportabile di Adam Crawford che era anche l’ex di Kurt.

  
<< L’ammiraglio ha messo una taglia sulle vostre teste, dovete rilasciarlo, ve lo dico per il vostro bene>> li aveva ammoniti prima di prendere il largo con il cadavere di Weston. << E ora? Cosa facciamo? >> gli aveva chiesto Sam, peccato che lui non aveva idee al momento.  
Doveva parlare con Cooper, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo Cooper aveva sempre ottime idee. Ne aveva parlato con gli altri, specialmente con Kurt, e poi si era diretto verso la cabina di Cooper.

  
Stava per mettere la mano sulla maniglia quando sentì chiaramente dei gemiti, gemiti di piacere.  
Veloce aprì la porta e si trovò di fronte uno spettacolo a cui avrebbe preferito non assistere: Sebastian era disteso sul letto, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che si aprivano e chiudevano in maniera spasmodica e in viso aveva un’espressione di puro piacere mentre ondeggiava il bacino andando incontro alle spinte di Cooper, suo fratello Cooper, il quale si spingeva con forza dentro di lui tenendosi alla testiera del letto perché era evidente che Sebastian avrebbe potuto ferirlo aprendo e chiudendo le mani. << Plus fort ... plus fort Cooper … je t’en prie, plus fort … baise moi, baise moi …ne te pas arrêter … ne te pas arrêter >> gemeva Sebastian.

  
Stava per andarsene lentamente quando Cooper si voltò e lo vide. << Blaine! Esci immediatamente da questa stanza, ora! >> lo sgridò Cooper mentre Sebastian apriva gli occhi e vedeva un sorriso sarcastico sulle sue labbra.  
<< Io … oh mio … oh mio Dio! Scusate, scusate tanto … >> disse arretrando verso la porta. << Schizzo, esci immediatamente! >> urlò Cooper. << O può guardare, si Blaine … guarda come Cooper mi scopa … come mi piace avere il suo cazzo dentro di me … come ogni sera … quando mi sbatte sul letto … ancora … ancora e ancora … >> lo provocò Sebastian e quello era il massimo si disse chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

  
Aveva bisogno d’aria, di bere e di coccolare Kurt, solo coccole.

  
Scese fino al ponte dove trovò Finn, Puck e Sam che giocavano a dadi mentre Kurt e Ryder stavano conversando e Mike scrutava l’orizzonte. Non voleva pensare a quello che aveva appena visto, se era vero quello che aveva detto Sebastian allora la faccenda si faceva più complicata, molto più complicata, e lui doveva bere. Finn che vinceva e intascava il denaro era un’ottima scusa, per fortuna l’altro aveva con sé una fiaschetta quindi fu facile abbracciarlo per congratularsi e nel mentre sfilargli la fiaschetta. Poi si diresse accanto a Kurt, svuotò la canna della sua pistola dalla polvere che mischiò al liquore e mandò giù il tutto in grandi sorsi, cosa non s’inventava per cancellare l’immagine di quei due.

  
<< Di solito non bevi quella cosa, dici che ti dà il voltastomaco >> lo riprese Kurt quando ebbe finito. << Kurt … ricordi quella volta che l’abbiamo fatto nel letto di Cooper? >> era accaduto solo una volta, e che volta. << Certo, perché? Vuoi farlo di nuovo là dentro? >> gli chiese Kurt curioso. << Io non entrerò più in quella stanza … e non guarderò più Cooper nello stesso modo >> rispose, maledetto Finn, doveva riempire la fiaschetta.

  
<< Non voglio sapere cosa sia accaduto, ora dammi qui, poi andiamo di sotto e ci addormentiamo sull’amaca >> Kurt sapeva cosa fare, sapeva sempre cosa fare. << E’ più complicato di quanto credessi … lui lo ama >> disse mentre si avviava, Finn aveva appena vinto un’altra mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Nulla da dire qui, tranne Blaine che è entrato in terapia. Polvere da sparo e rum ( o altri liquori ) erano secondo una leggenda metropolitana il drink preferito degli uomini di mare, non so quanto fosse salutare, e non voglio saperlo   
> 


	8. Interlude 2

Thad si sporse sulla ringhiera della _Queen Henriette_ per vomitare per la terza volta quel giorno.  
Maledetto mal di mare, maledetta nave che rullava, maledetta ricerca e maledetto anche lord Robert che aveva insistito perché partisse anche lui.  
In quelle settimane aveva avuto l’occasione di verificare che le voci che correvano su Hunter Clarington erano inferiori alla verità. Clarington esigeva una disciplina a dir poco impeccabile a bordo della nave e non esitava a punire chiunque per ogni piccola infrazione al regolamento.  
Hunter solitamente non ammetteva estranei sulle sue navi ma era stato costretto a fare un’eccezione per lui ed era evidente che lo detestava.

  
<< Tutto bene? >> gli chiese Jeff aiutandolo a reggersi in piedi. << Ho visto giorni migliori Jeff >> rispose cercando di sorridere. Giorni come quando si svegliava tra le braccia di Sebastian o come quando riusciva a rendersi utile con il suo lavoro agli occhi del governatore. << Tranquillo, prima o poi lo ritroveremo >> sussurrò Nick che li aveva raggiunti, erano gli unici a sapere di lui e Sebastian, e solo perché una volta li avevano scoperti sulla spiaggia.  
<< Duval! Sterling! Tornate immediatamente ai vostri posti, è un ordine! >> urlò una voce e videro Hunter Clarignton che li scrutava, tra le mani stringeva il suo gatto, a sentire Jeff quell’essere era diabolico.  
Lentamente raggiunse Hunter Clarington che scrutava l’orizzonte con il cannocchiale, il gatto ai suoi piedi.

  
<< Guarda guarda chi c’è: Weston e i suoi, se non agissero grazie a una lettera di corsa li avrei già impiccati. Nixon! Fa capire che voglio parlamentare con loro >> ordinò, in quelle parole vi era una ferocia a malapena trattenuta.

  
Rimase sorpreso nel vedere non quello che sapeva essere Body Weston, ma un altro. << Crawford? Non voglio parlare con te, ma con il tuo capitano >> disse l’ammiraglio risentito. << Sono io il capitano, ammiraglio, Weston … è morto >> spiegò l’altro mentre lui li osservava dall’alto.  
<< Morto? Quel figlio di buona donna è morto? Che peccato, parlando d’altro, avete diffuso la notizia? >> lo interrogò Hunter e lui trattenne il fiato, quella domanda interessava anche lui. Non aveva avuto altri interessi, ne maschili né femminili, c’era stato solo Sebastian e se sposava lady Marley Rose era solo per procurarsi una discendenza, non l’avrebbe mai amata e dopo aver avuto un figlio maschio avrebbe disertato il talamo, queste cose lui le sapeva.

<< Si, è stato Anderson a …  Cooper Anderson, è stato lui a … >> Crawford non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Hunter aveva fatto segno di circondare lui e gli altri. << Non puoi farlo, ho una lettera di corsa datami dal lord Protettore! >> protestò Adam provocando la risata di Hunter.  
<< Il Protettore è morto, sepolto e maledetto, dovevi farti più furbo, ma ti prometto la grazia >> annunciò con un sorriso e lui scese le scale raggiungendo gli altri, forse si era sbagliato sul conto dell’ammiraglio. << La grazia di morire appeso a una forca >> terminò Hunter facendo un segno e Thad vide gli occhi degli altri spalancarsi per il terrore. << Ci avevi promesso la grazia, spergiuro >> urlò Adam prima che Hunter lo colpisse. << Non sono uno spergiuro, grazia vi ho promesso e grazia avrete, fosse stato per me vi avrei impiccato senza processo ma gli ordini del governatore sono altri. E in quanto a Cooper Anderson … io lo prenderò, lo catturerò e lo giustizierò! >> urlò prima di prendere in braccio il suo gatto.

  
<< E’ prudente comportarsi così? >> gli chiese. << Con certa gente non serve la prudenza, e in quanto alla lettera di corsa … nessuno l’ha vista – disse stracciando un documento – Cooper Anderson … so dove andrà >> disse scrutando il mare, il gatto che lo guardava affamato. << Dove? >> chiese Thad. << Tortuga, se necessario metterò quella dannata isola a ferro e fuoco. Viva re Carlo Stuart >> proclamò, così giovane e così assetato di sangue pensò Thad. << Viva il re >> ripeté lui.


	9. Chapter 7

La sera prima che arrivassero a Tortuga Cooper Anderson e suo fratello Blaine ebbero una discussione sul ponte.  
<< Ricordi cosa ti disse papà prima di morire? >> chiese Blaine scrutando il mare, si era lentamente ripreso da quello che aveva visto, ne aveva parlato solo con Kurt che lo aveva esortato a farsi gli affari suoi, ma quelle immagini gli erano rimaste in testa, s’immaginava a fare quelle cose, su quello stesso letto e quello era sbagliato.

  
<< Bada a Schizzo, mangia merluzzo e tieni in ordine la nave? >> chiese Cooper che già sapeva dove volesse andare a parare suo fratello.  
<< No, voleva che morissimo vecchi, felici e in pace, lontano a tutto questo, e che una morte in mare è più gloriosa di una sul patibolo ma la migliore è morire nel proprio letto circondati dai propri nipoti >> rispose Blaine.  
<< Vuoi la verità Schizzo? Non so cosa pensare, credevo che sarei morto qui, ma ora … non so cosa pensare di lui. L’ho violentato, l’abbiamo rapito eppure ancora un po’ e mi sposa, devi sentire come mi parla, non ci sono abituato >> rispose a disagio, Sebastian  lo adorava, quello era evidente, si era anche offerto di leggere per lui ma aveva rifiutato.

  
<< E’ da un po’ che ci penso Cooper, lui ti ama … per questo bizzarro e senza senso lui ti ama, bastava vedere come ti guarda, ma tu … lo ami? >> gli chiese Blaine, Sam cominciava a sospettare qualcosa, Puck aveva già compreso tutto e persino Finn gli aveva chiesto cosa ci fosse tra suo fratello e Sebastian.  
<< Non lo so Schizzo … credo di si, vorrei … che tutto fosse più facile, che stesse con me di sua volontà, so che si sente costretto, ma non ha mai tentato di fuggire >> rispose, non capiva gli atteggiamenti di Sebastian ma bastava vedere come l’altro lo cercasse con lo sguardo, come lo baciasse ad ogni loro amplesso, come dormisse abbracciato a lui per capire che Sebastian provava qualcosa per lui.

  
<< Sta attento Cooper, prima o poi dovrai scegliere, ma per ora … stai attento >> l’avvisò Blaine. << Lo so bene Schizzo, sai … c’è una piccola baia vicino Tortuga, non la conosce quasi nessuno e … >> << Non ti ci vedo fermo in un luogo più di due giorni, e non ti azzardare a puntarmi il dito contro >> disse con un sorriso.  
<< La gente ti ascolta meglio se punti il dito Schizzo >> lo rimproverò bonariamente Cooper. << Forse, ancora una cosa Cooper >> << Dimmi tutto Schizzo >> << Smetti di chiamarmi Schizzo >> rispose Blaine con un sorriso.

  
Sapeva che gli altri erano stati contrari, ma la sera successiva anche Sebastian scese con loro. Era sempre sorvegliato da Blaine e Kurt, ma era con loro.  
<< Ti portiamo nel posto più divertente di tutti i Caraibi, ti piacerà >> disse Puck mentre faceva strada. << E sarebbe? >> chiese Sebastian, era disarmato, circondato da tizi che avevano almeno cinque omicidi sulla coscienza e non sapeva dove andare, a essere sincero non se ne voleva andare.  
<< La taverna di Sue Sylvester, si balla, si canta e si beve >> disse Sam con un sorriso, << le nostre donne sono lì damerino, ti divertirai >> aggiunse Finn mentre giungevano in vista dalla taverna. << E cosa ballate? Minuetto? Gavotta? >> chiese, per sua fortuna era sempre stato eccellente nella danza.  
Lo sorprese vedere come gli altri ridessero, ridere in quella maniera sguaiata era così irriguardoso.  
<< Non so di cosa parli damerino, qui si balla come vogliamo >> disse Puck prima di aprire la porta, un attimo prima che un ubriaco uscisse barcollando.

Dov’era finito si disse non appena fu dentro, quel luogo era rumoroso, sporco e disordinato, stava già per uscire quando sentì la mano di Cooper sulla sua spalla e si fece forza.  
<< Finn! >> urlò una ragazza mora, dai tratti tipicamente ebraici prima di correre ad abbracciare Finn che la strinse a sé. << Sei tornato e … lui chi è? >> chiese la ragazza osservandolo.  
<< Noah Puckermann! Dimmi che non lo avete fatto! Bontà divina, l’avete portato qui! >> urlò una ragazza bionda che aveva tra le braccia una bambina di circa due anni, è così Puck aveva una figlia si disse osservando la bambina.  
<< Si, ma non è stata una mia idea >> si difese Puck prima che la bionda lo trascinasse vicino al tizio che suonava, suonare era una parola grossa si disse, strimpellava.

  
Dopo un po’ per fortuna nessuno badava a lui, quel luogo era orrendo, e la clientela era pessima, avrebbe preferito persino un pranzo dal vescovo, quei pranzi lunghissimi e noiosi dove l’unico divertimento era provocare il valletto personale del vescovo.  
<< Sei nuovo vero? >> disse una voce alla sua sinistra e vide una ragazza dai capelli neri, meticcia a giudicare dal colorito, la bastarda di qualche hildalgo e di una serva india si disse. << Cosa te lo fa pensare? >> le chiese sorpreso, con certa gente non bisogna essere gentili. << Siedi sulla sedia come se ti facesse schifo, non tieni i gomiti sul tavolo, e lo fa persino lady Hummel, e quando ti ho portato da bere hai pulito il bicchiere con un fazzoletto almeno due volte prima di bere >> gli rispose lei osservandolo attentamente. << Beh, sono abituato a ben altro >> disse lui con un sorriso sarcastico. << Lo sospettavo damerino, e ora … >> s’interruppe quando un tizio dai capelli imbarazzanti e dagli occhiali enormi si avvicinò a loro. << Jacob ben Israel, miss Sylvester era stata chiara, vattene! >> disse lei prima di sedersi accanto a lui. << Si, ma non sono qui per te Santana … è chi credo io? >> chiese l’altro, il nome, il naso: era senza alcun dubbio un giudeo.

  
<< Non so cosa credi, e ora vattene >> disse la ragazza guardandolo male, lo stesso sguardo di Catherine Wilde quando qualcosa non andava come desiderava. << Lopez, non sono qui per te, e inoltre è per la mia gazzetta >> protestò l’altro prima che la mora si voltasse verso di lui. << La bottiglia? L’hai finita? >> chiese brusca.  
<< No, ancora no, non pretenderai che mi ubriachi con questa … cosa >> quel rum era semplicemente disgustoso, quanto gli mancava il suo amato borgogna, e il suo vino di Bordeaux, quelli si che erano perfetti, non quello schifo.  
<< Bene, dà qua >> disse la morta prendendo la bottiglia e mandò giù un lungo sorso, questo prima di romperla sulla testa del giudeo che stramazzò al suolo. << Non mi sono presentata, Santana Lopez >> disse stringendogli la mano.

  
<< Sebastian Smythe, onorato di conoscervi lady Santana >> disse prima di farle il baciamano, almeno la cortesia non l’aveva dimenticata. << Non sono una fottuta lady caro il mio piccolo lord e … ma tu sei il figlio di lord Robert! >> quasi urlò Santana osservandolo meglio.  
<< Lopez! Cosa sta succedendo qui? >> chiese una donna anziana, sui cinquant’anni, dai capelli biondi tagliati corti e un aspetto marziale. << Niente miss Sylvester, solo Jacob che stava importunando il mio cliente >> rispose Santana, stranamente non perdeva d’occhio Sam che stava chiacchierando con una bionda, e Cooper si stava avvicinando. << Ancora qui? Credevo di essere stata chiara, Lopez, buttalo fuori >> ordinò e Santana annuì con la testa.  
Stava per aiutarla, era pur sempre un gentiluomo quando sentì una mano sulla sua spalla e si voltò: Cooper.

  
<< Vieni con me >> disse guidandolo fuori.  
Non sapeva dove stessero andando ma non gl’importava, era con Cooper e questo gli bastava, rimase sorpreso quando raggiunsero una baia, era tutto così bello, in vita sua non era mai stato in un posto simile.  
<< Hai mai fatto il bagno di notte? >> gli chiese Cooper mentre iniziava a spogliarsi. << Una volta >> ammise, era accaduto l’anno precedente, quando lui e Thad si erano incontrati vicino alla spiaggia e avevano fatto il bagno insieme per poi amarsi sulla sabbia, circondati dalle stelle, ed era stato bellissimo.  
<< Allora vieni >> disse Cooper che era rimasto solo con le brache e titubante lo seguì. Il mare era così bello e invitante, e quelle stelle, sembrava il paradiso si disse, sembrava il paradiso.

  
Cooper gli fu a fianco, era così vicino che se voleva poteva baciarlo ma fu l’altro ad anticiparlo, cercando le sue labbra. << Cooper, voglio di più >> lo supplicò aderendo al suo corpo, era incredibile come i loro corpi stessero uniti, come se fossero stati creati per essere vicini.  
<< Allora torniamo sulla spiaggia >> mormorò Cooper prima di uscire dall’acqua.  
Come se non avesse mai fatto altro si distese sulla sabbia, era fastidioso ma non si lamentò, non con Cooper.

  
L’altro lentamente inizio a baciarlo mentre gli accarezzava il corpo, Cooper sapeva perfettamente come toccarlo, con una competenza che Thad non aveva mai avuto. Non voleva altri pensò mentre Cooper con calma lo preparava facendolo gemere, non c’era nessuno e quindi era libero di non trattenersi, aveva bisogno di un uomo, non di un ragazzo, solo Cooper sapeva farlo godere, come in quel momento quando colpì quel punto dentro di lui che lo fece gemere.

  
L’altro lo baciò, un bacio urgente, appassionato e per un attimo gli permise di condurre quel gioco di lingue prima di ricordargli che era lui a comandare, iniziò a mordergli e a leccarli il collo mentre colpiva con  le dita quel punto, sempre più spesso, era così vicino al piacere, così vicino si disse prima di urlare per l’ennesima volta, sentiva distrattamente le onde del mare che lo accarezzavano ma era come un sogno.

  
<< Cooper … non così … voglio sentirti … ti voglio dentro di me … pour favor >> lo supplicò, quando era in quelle condizioni si serviva spesso del francese, anche Thad lo aveva notato. << Ma io sono dentro di te Sebastian >> lo provocò Cooper e si strinse a lui ansimando. << No … ti voglio … sai che cosa voglio, pour favor Cooper >> lo pregò con voce rotta, come si era ridotto pensò prima di sentirlo e allora gemette di puro piacere.  
<< Si … così bravo … e ora … canta per me … fammi sentire quanto ti piace >> lo provocò Cooper prima di catturare le sue labbra in un bacio appassionato.

  
***

  
Blaine e Kurt erano usciti mentre gli altri si stavano divertendo con le ragazze. Blaine conosceva una certa baia che aveva scoperto con Cooper quando erano entrambi bambini, lui era un bambino a onor del vero, Cooper era già un giovane.

  
Talvolta vi aveva portato Kurt, ma poche volte perché preferivano i letti della taverna o quello della nave. << Come avete scoperto questo posto? >> gli chiese Kurt mentre si avvicinavano. << Per caso, assolutamente per caso e … >> Blaine si voltò, anche lì, ma allora era una maledizione, qualcuno ce l’aveva con lui si disse mentre ammutoliva. << Cosa … ahhh , a quanto sembra non sei l’unico ad aver avuto quest’idea >> disse Kurt con un sorriso prima che gli passasse il cannocchiale che portava sempre con sé. << Cosa vedi? >> gli chiese Blaine, troppi ricordi. << Quello che potremmo fare noi, forse è meglio di no, non credo di avere la sua resistenza >> rispose Kurt con un sorriso prima di passargli l’oggetto.

  
Doveva farcela, doveva essere forte si disse mentre si portava l’oggetto all’occhio. << Blaine, amore mio per l’eternità meno un quarto, apri l’occhio destro >> gli suggerì Kurt e lui obbedì. Poteva andare peggio si disse, poteva andare sicuramente peggio si disse: Cooper era disteso sulla spiaggia mentre Sebastian gli stava a cavalcioni  e si muoveva con forza, si stava scopando da solo perché Cooper aveva le mani dietro la testa e si limitava a muovere il bacino.

  
<< Bene, ho visto abbastanza … odio la mia vita >> disse poggiando il cannocchiale. << Non dovresti >> << E perché? >> chiese, se restavano in silenzio riuscivano chiaramente a sentire gemiti, ansiti e sospiri. << Perché hai me >> rispose Kurt baciandolo dolcemente. << Hai ragione, ora andiamo … qui siamo di troppo >> ammise con un sorriso, per quella notte potevano anche tornare a bordo.

 


	10. Chapter 8

<< Raccontami una storia >> disse stringendosi a lui sul letto.  
<< Che tipo di storia? >> gli chiese Cooper accarezzandolo, era meglio non pensare a quando pochi giorni prima a Tortuga si era fatto scappare quelle parole, non avrebbe dovuto dire a Sebastian che l’amava. Certo l’altro da allora gli si offriva con maggiore abbandono ma il modo in cui lo guardava, quello sguardo pieno di amore e di venerazione, quello non riusciva a sopportarlo.

  
<< Quella che vuoi, io ti ho raccontato tutte quelle che mi ha raccontato la mia balia >> rispose Sebastian appoggiando la sua testa sul petto dell’altro e chiudendo gli occhi, adorava quando l’altro gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli come in quel momento.

  
<< C’è una storia che mio padre raccontava a me e a Blaine quando eravamo piccoli, ma è confusa e ci sono così tante versioni >> disse Cooper, come ogni sera era stato eccitante fottere Sebastian, e ora quei piccoli gesti, cosa gli stava succedendo?  << Raccontamela, mi piace ascoltare la tua voce, sentire il battito del tuo cuore, le tue mani nei capelli, ti amo >> sussurrò Sebastian. Lo amava, amava Cooper più della sua stessa vita, essere buoni e obbedire ad ogni suo ordini ormai era un’abitudine radicata in lui, e non vi avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo, andassero all’inferno suo padre, Monserrat, lady Marley e Thad, persino Thad.

  
<< Allora … c’è questo eroe, Sigurd, che deve uccidere un drago e non ricordo come ma ci riesce, poi va a salvare una valchiria, figlia di Odino re degli dei, che si è ribellata al padre, lei gli insegna alcune cose, e poi lui l’abbandona, con la promessa che la renderà la sua sposa. Invece uccide il fabbro che ha forgiato la sua spada e sta per sposare una principessa quando una regina gli fa bere un filtro affinché si dimentichi della sua promessa e sposi sua figlia. Lui beve il filtro e sposa l’altra ma dopo qualche tempo arriva la valchiria che gli ricorda il suo giuramento e così lui decide di tornare dalla fidanzata. Così la regina scrive ai fratelli della principessa e non appena lui sta per entrare a palazzo lo uccidono. La valchiria preferisce morire con lui quando lo bruciano mentre la principessa lo vendicherà anni dopo >> terminò osservando l’altro che lo stava osservando.  
<< E’ una storia strana ma … sembra incompleta amore mio >> rispose Sebastian guardandolo, quanto odiava quello sguardo pieno di amore e di sottomissione. << Lo so, ma è così che mi è stata raccontata >> spiegò stringendolo a sé.

  
<< Vorrei che tutto questo non finisse mai >> gli confessò Sebastian, niente gli pesava, non quando Cooper era con lui, Cooper lo avrebbe protetto dagli altri, se lui fosse stato bravo con lui Cooper lo avrebbe premiato con il suo amore. Perché glielo aveva confessato quella sera sulla spiaggia, Cooper aveva confessato di amarlo e lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per meritare il suo amore.

  
<< Come mai? Pensavo fossi ansioso di tornare a Monserrat >>, sarebbe stato più facile se l’altro lo avesse maledetto, odiato e invece … quell’amore era sbagliato, era perverso e malato ma non riusciva a farne a meno.  
<< Per fare cosa? Sposarmi? Avere figli? Obbedire a mio padre? No, voglio rimanere qui, con te … per sempre amore mio, per sempre >> chiese, non voleva tornare, sapeva bene che suo padre non avrebbe pagato il riscatto per quanto l’altro si illudesse e … Marley e Thad non facevano più parte della sua vita, era duro ammetterlo ma era così, per lui ora c’era solo Cooper Anderson, che amava e venerava.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, Sindrome di Stoccolma in pieno, e Cooper si sente anche a disagio a ricambaire i sentimenti che Sebastian prova nei suoi confronti.  
> Se volete saperla quella che racconta è la saga dei Nibelunghi, non la versione tedesca che si trova nell'Edda ma parte di quelal islandese mischiata a quella scandinava, motivo per cui è così pasticciata.


	11. Chapter 9

Fu il sole a svegliarlo quella mattina, il sole e la nave che si fermava. Quello era strano si disse aprendo gli occhi, Cooper era già uscito lasciandolo solo, mentre si vestiva prese la pistola, non sarebbe accaduto nulla ma Cooper voleva che avesse sempre un’arma a portata di mano. Si vestì e cautamente uscì dalla stanza.

  
Sul ponte stava avvenendo una discussione, avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra mille e mai aveva pensato di sentirla nuovamente: Hunter Clarington. Hunter Clarington con una pistola. Non capiva cosa stesse dicendo a causa del vento ma riconobbe la Queen Henriette … Hunter era da solo, in alta uniforme e stava urlando qualcosa.

  
Sentì il rumore e vide distintamente quello che accadde: il fumo e Cooper Anderson, il suo Cooper, che cadeva a terra e gli altri che si allontanavano, tranne Blaine che cercava di avvicinarsi.  
Non era certo di aver gridato o di essersi coperto gli occhi con le mani ma era sicuro che era sceso per le scale e aveva raggiunto gli altri. Cooper lo stava guardando e lui lo teneva tra le braccia incurante del sangue.

  
<< Non mi lasciare Cooper … io sono niente senza di te, non mi lasciare … posso aiutarti, guarda … è superficiale, basta estrarre la pallottola … non mi lasciare amore mio … >> stava dicendo in una litania che in precedenza, in un’altra vita, avrebbe bollato come patetica e inutile ma ora non gl’importava, non mentre cercava di tamponare il sangue di Cooper con la sua camicia.  
Non aveva mai pensato ad un avvenimento simile, tranne i primi giorni, poi aveva ricacciato quel pensiero nelle profondità della sua anima, non poteva nemmeno immaginare come sarebbe stata la sua vita senza Cooper Anderson, Cooper era tutto per lui e quello non stava succedendo si disse mentre cercava di tamponare la ferita con le mani, era poco profonda si disse, tutto sarebbe andato bene, Cooper non poteva lasciarlo.

  
L’altro stava compiendo uno sforzo considerevole per tenere gli occhi aperti ma non smetteva di fissarlo e lo vide allungare la mano e d’istinto vi appoggiò il viso, Cooper non doveva sforzarsi, sarebbe andato tutto bene, tutto bene, il tempo di medicarlo e poi sarebbe stati ancora insieme, e lui sarebbe stato buonissimo con Cooper, lo avrebbe accudito lui, così Cooper sarebbe stato felice e non l’avrebbe punito, perché quella era colpa sua, lo sapeva bene, era tutta colpa sua. L’altro però chiuse gli occhi ma la mano non smise di accarezzarlo.

<< Rilassati amore mio … poi ti cureremo … starai bene, te lo giuro … tu starai bene e io con te, riposati amore mio … veglio io su di te >> disse o gli parve di aver detto mentre sentiva la mano dell’altro diventare sempre più fredda. Non seppe dirsi per quanto strinse la mano dell’altro, troppo concentrato a sperare che contro ogni ragionevole dubbio l’altro aprisse gli occhi, gli parlasse, facesse qualsiasi cosa ma mostrasse di non essere morto. Sentì il bisogno di alzarsi solo quando le ginocchia iniziarono a fargli male ma non voleva lasciarlo, e ora cosa sarebbe stato di lui se l’unico in grado di proteggerlo? Solo pensarci era orribile ma doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

  
Lentamente si alzò, aveva paura che le gambe prima o poi gli cedessero e vide gli altri che lo stavano guardando, compreso Hunter Clarington che sorrideva, un sorriso inquietante sul suo viso, poi l’altro batté i tacchi: << Eccellenza, lieto di rivedervi my lord Smythe >> annunciò prima di scattare sull’attenti per la seconda volta. E tutto divenne nero.

  
***

  
Quando riprese conoscenza era su un letto, non comodissimo ma molto più comodo di quello di Cooper, e qualcuno gli stava tenendo la mano, un tocco gentile e tenero a cui non era più abituato.  
Cooper … voleva Cooper, voleva averlo accanto, voleva sentirlo, voleva raccontargli di quell’incubo orrendo che aveva avuto. E Cooper per rassicurarlo lo avrebbe baciato, voleva le labbra di Cooper sulla sua bocca, le sue mani sulla sua pelle e il suo cazzo dentro di lui.

  
<< Si è svegliato, Thad, si è svegliato! >> urlò una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene e vide entrare nella stanza Thad, stranamente pallido ma perfettamente riconoscibile. Thad, cosa ci faceva lì, in quel momento, e dov’era Cooper? Dov’era l’amore della sua vita?  
<< Sebastian … per l’amore del cielo sei ancora vivo! Devi ringraziare Clarington … sei vivo >> urlò Thad abbracciandolo, quell’abbraccio per quanto tenero e amorevole non lo stava soddisfando, aveva bisogno di Cooper, delle sue braccia attorno al suo corpo che lo tenevano fermo al letto, che lo sostenevano quando non riuscivano ad arrivarci e si ritrovavano a fottere sui muri, aveva bisogno di Cooper, non di Thad.

  
<< Harwood … eri alquanto preoccupato per me >> disse mentre l’altro lo guardava, uno sguardo pieno d’amore e di gratitudine che invece di rincuorarlo lo infastidì soltanto, Cooper … dov’era Cooper?  
<< Non avrei dovuto esserlo? Se fossi arrivato prima sette mesi fa non sarebbe accaduto nulla, se fossi arrivato prima tutto sarebbe andato come doveva andare … è colpa mia quello che ti è successo, potrai mai perdonarmi? >> gli chiese allontanandosi da lui.  
Perdonarlo? Thad senza volerlo gli aveva fatto il regalo più bello della sua vita, quello che era accaduto non era qualcosa per cui perdonarlo, perché non c’era nulla da perdonare per lui ma Thad si aspettava di sentire quelle parole.

  
<< Ti perdono Harwood … mio padre come ha reagito alla notizia del rapimento del suo prezioso unico figlio? >> chiese, da un momento poteva entrare qualcuno e sorprenderli. << Come sempre … ha mandato Hunter Clarington a cercarti e  mi ha mandato con lui, lady Marley ti sta ancora aspettando >> lo avvisò Thad con un sorriso innamorato sul volto.  
<< Il caro papino si è preoccupato per me, la cosa mi scalda il cuore >> commentò sarcastico, quel sorriso, quegli occhi pieni di preoccupazione, tutto quello era sbagliato e giusto allo stesso tempo. Sbagliato perché lui voleva che al posto di Thad ci fosse Cooper e giusto perché era così che le cose dovevano andare, lui e Thad, non lui e Cooper.

  
<< E … ? >> chiese, aveva paura a rivelare quel che gli passava per la testa, non poteva dirlo, sapeva che Thad non avrebbe compreso, nessuno poteva. << Hunter ha arrestato tutti, tranne il capitano, mi ha riferito che è stato costretto a ucciderlo, ma non capisco perché fossi sporco di sangue >> rispose Thad prima di allontanarsi da lui. Sentì bussare alla porta, doveva recitare, solo recitare, nessuno doveva anche solo sospettare quando amava, avesse amato, Cooper Anderson.


	12. Chapter 10

Thad Harwood sarebbe dovuto essere felice, tutto si era risolto per il meglio, entro due giorni Sebastian si sarebbe sposato, ma sarebbero rimasti lo stesso amanti, a breve sarebbe cominciato il processo contro i rapitori del suo amato e tutto era tornato come prima eppure vi era qualcosa di strano.  
Inutile dire che Sebastian e suo padre non facevano che litigare, ma quello era normale ed era normale che lui facesse da mediatore ma ogni tanto coglieva lo sguardo dell’altro, fisso nel vuoto o in direzione del mare.

  
Marley Rose aveva cercato di comportarsi in maniera gentile ma era stata investita da tali villanie che era un miracolo che lady Midlred non avesse rotto il fidanzamento all’istante, solitamente Sebastian con lei era gentile, freddamente gentile ma gentile.  
E Hunter Clarington … Sebastian avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi riconoscente nei suoi confronti ma i due si parlavano appena e ogni volta al sorrisetto pieno di compiacimento di Clarington opponeva uno sguardo pieno d’odio e basta, non diceva nulla.

  
Anche in quel momento, mentre l’altro se lo stava fottendo nel suo letto, a differenza del solito questa volta si limitava a spingersi dentro di lui e ad ansimare, non lo aveva nemmeno baciato. << Dimmi cosa ti turba … per favore … dimmelo …>> lo implorò, solitamente era diverso, baci, carezze, anche quando avevano poco tempo, Sebastian non lo aveva mai preso in quella maniera, quasi animalesca.

 

  
L’altro sembrò non ascoltarlo mentre lo toccava, ma non era quello che Thad voleva, voleva che l’altro si spiegasse, come facevano un tempo. << Sebastian … Sebastian mi fai male, rallenta amore mio … >> lo supplicò e l’altro obbedì, sempre ad occhi chiusi e Thad si chiese a cosa stesse pensando, solitamente adorava specchiarsi negli occhi dell’altro, era l’unico che poteva farlo, quegli occhi così particolari, inusuali per la sua famiglia.  
Sebastian aveva ascoltato le parole di Thad come se a pronunciarle fosse un estraneo ma aveva obbedito.

  
Hunter Clarington, anzi, il lord alto ammiraglio Hunter Clarington ora, sapeva tutto, ecco spiegato quel sorriso; e inoltre lui aveva ucciso Cooper, il suo Cooper che era morto tra le sue braccia. L’altro non aveva detto nulla ma era solo questione di tempo, lui lo sapeva, prima o poi avrebbe raccontato tutt

  
Thad non sapeva nulla, non doveva sapere nulla, ma non gli era sufficiente, non più, lui aveva bisogno di Cooper, del suo carceriere, del suo pirata, dell’unico che era riuscito a farlo sentire protetto su quella nave. Fottersi Thad gli era sembrata una bella idea ma non stava funzionando, aveva bisogno di altro, di qualcosa che Thad non poteva dargli, ed era sbagliato, era tutto sbagliato.  
Diminuì i movimenti sempre ad occhi chiusi e sentì Thad gemere di piacere ed ansimare, avrebbe voluto essere in qualsiasi altro posto, ma non lì, ed era colpa sua, tutto quello che pensava era sbagliato e perverso, ma non poteva farne a meno.

  
<< Ti amo … ti amo … >> gemette Thad prima di baciarlo e lui non ricambiò il bacio, si limitò a subirlo, le labbra di Thad gli erano sempre piaciute ma voleva di più, lo sapeva bene, e sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto pensare simili cose.

  
Anche dopo, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli si disse che non era questo quello che voleva, lo sapeva bene. << Sai che ti amo, perché non vuoi confidarti con me? >> gli chiese Thad mentre riposava sul suo petto. Cosa doveva dirgli? Che era stato rapito e ripetutamente violato? Che si era innamorato proprio del suo rapitore? Che Cooper era diventato tutto per lui e che era morto tra le sue braccia? No, quello era il suo segreto, suo e di nessun’altro.

  
<< Perché non c’è nulla di cui parlare Thad, hai provveduto a dove alloggerà mia moglie? >> chiese, era già tutto pronto, inutile illudersi. << Si, tuo padre la farà alloggiare nelle stanze di tua madre, potrai raggiungerla quando vorrai >> rispose Thad cercando di non guardarlo. << Il meno possibile allora … sappilo >> disse prima di baciarlo, non era Cooper Anderson ma per il momento poteva accontentarsi di Thad Harwood


	13. Chapter 11

Era una domenica senza nuvole, di quelle afose e tuttavia umide tipiche delle Isole quella durante la quale Sebastian Smythe, figlio del governatore, sposò la baronessina, nonché ereditiera, lady Marley Rose.  
Andò tutto come previsto, una cerimonia cattolica perché entrambi gli sposi erano cattolici, benedizione del vescovo e poi firma del contratto seguito dal pranzo a casa del governatore. Proprio in quel mese re Luigi di Francia presenziava alla sontuosa festa che il sovraintendente delle Finanze Nicolas Fouquet aveva offerto in suo onore, re Carlo Stuart aveva generato l’ennesimo bastardo reale e un mese dopo sarebbe nato lo sfortunato re Carlo di Spagna, unico figlio sopravvissuto del tetro Filippo e della tedesca Marianna. Ma quello quel girono non importava a Monserrat, non troppo almeno perché si stava celebrando un matrimonio.

  
La baronessina, da ora contessa, Marley Rose non aveva fatto altro che ignorare suo marito e sembrava più a suo agio con sua madre o con la servitù indigena mentre lo sposo era più interessato a bere e a scrutare il mare, attività a cui dal suo ritorno si dedicava sovente.  
Fu così che poco prima la sera, dopo una cena e un piccolo concerto lady Catherine Wilde, detta Kitty, raggiunse lady Marley che si stava preparando.

> la rassicurò, lei e Hunter avevano già cominciato sebbene il loro matrimonio fosse tra un mese. > le disse la castana scandalizzata mentre indossava la vestaglia da notte. > Kitty Wilde sapeva, lo sapevano tutti, tutti sapevano che aveva sposato un sodomita.  
> disse prima di spazzolarsi i capelli da sola, le cameriere se n’erano già andate. > ribatté Kitty sedendosi accanto a lei. > ripeté per la seconda volta, terrorizzata. > le chiese prima di uscire.

  
Il pranzo, il concerto e tutto il resto erano passati troppo lentamente per Sebastian il quale era entrato nella sua stanza, trovandovi Thad. L’altro aveva cercato di non guardarlo durante la cerimonia ma non lo aveva perso di vista, sempre in prima fila.  
> gli disse Thad con gli occhi bassi, cercando di non guardarlo. Era così diverso da Cooper, non solo fisicamente ma anche le loro attitudini, e lui li amava entrambi. Quello per Thad era un sentimento dolce, quasi infantile ma di cui non riusciva a fare a meno, mentre quello per Cooper era stato un misto di desiderio e passione, e sapeva che i sentimenti verso il secondo erano sbagliati ma era più forte di lui.

  
> disse prima di baciarlo e abbracciarlo, voleva sentire il corpo di Thad contro il suo, voleva stenderlo sul letto e prenderlo una,due volte, tutta la notte, e andassero all’inferno lady Marley, suo padre e quel ridicolo matrimonio.  
> lo bloccò l’altro quando si separarono, ansante per quel bacio. > fu la risposta prima che Sebastian cercasse nuovamente le sue labbra.  
> lo supplicò Thad, il suo corpo però stava raccontando un’altra storia.  
> replicò prima di uscire dalla stanza.

  
> disse lady Marley quando aprì la porta della sua porta. > si limitò a dirle prima di cominciare a spogliarsi, senza alcun pudore.  
Marley Rose non aveva mai visto un uomo nudo e ignorava la differenza esistente tra maschi e femmine, non era come la sua amica Kitty Wilde che in quel momento faceva entrare l’ammiraglio Hunter Clarington dalla finestra della sua stanza. Rimase sorpresa nel vedere suo marito e veloce si distese sul letto, le era stato spiegato quello che doveva fare ma aveva paura, con Jake non aveva mai avuto paura ma lì si era trattato solamente di baci.

Tremò quando suo marito si distese accanto a lei e con poca grazia e le tolse con brutalità la camicia da notte. > le disse lui prima di allargarle le gambe, non voleva quello … non voleva un uomo che preferiva i valletti, lei voleva Jake, ma lo aveva visto prima del concerto e poi l’altro si era eclissato.

  
Kitty Wilde mentiva si disse, non era vero che dopo un po’ cessava di fare male anzi le faceva sempre più male, suo marito sopra di lei che si muoveva dentro di lei sempre più veloce, e non si curava affatto di lei. Con Harwood doveva essere diverso, era sicura che con Harwood fosse diverso, che fosse amore, o anche tenerezza, non certo quella barbarie; avrebbe voluto urlare per il dolore ma non lo fece: le lady non gridano e poi aveva paura che se avesse gridato l’altro l’avrebbe interpretato come un rifiuto e l’avrebbe punita quindi rimase in silenzio stringendosi a Sebastian, suo marito, che aveva gli occhi chiusi e non la baciava.  
Si era aspettava della tenerezza o della gentilezza ma in quell’atto vi erano solo rudezza e rabbia, rabbia contro qualcuno ma non poteva essere lei, lei era sempre stata gentile con lui, fin da quando erano bambini.

  
E fu quando suo marito raggiunse il culmine del piacere che la sorprese, sussurrò un nome, e quello sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, ma non il nome di Thad Harwood come aveva temuto, un nome che non aveva mai sentito prima: > sussurrò suo marito prima che lei sentisse qualcosa dentro di lei, un liquido caldo che la riempiva, ma lei non era vicina al suo piacere, e di certo Sebastian non l’avrebbe aiutata.

  
> chiese mentre suo marito si voltava dall’altra parte del letto. > le disse lui prima che lei si voltasse dall’altra parte.  
Il giorno dopo quando si svegliò scoprì che suo marito se n’era già andato e che il cuscino era umido di lacrime.


	14. Chapter 12

Scese le scale cercando di non toccare il muro.  
Cosa non si faceva per amore si disse mentre le guardi nel vederlo gli facevano il present’armi. << Sono il figlio del governatore, devo vedere i prigionieri, da solo >> ordinò e quelli obbedirono.  
Erano tutti lì, Faccia da Checca era addormentato sulla spalla di Blaine che gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli, per fortuna Hunter Clarington aveva ritenuto adeguato non separarli. 

  
<< Sebastian? Cosa ci fai qui? >> gli chiese Finn che lo aveva appena notato e subito gli altri si alzarono per fissarlo, occhi pieni di rancore e di odio. << Io … vi ho portato la grazia … l’ho sollecitata a mio padre .. specialmente per Hudson, Evans e Puckerman >> disse cercando di non abbassare lo sguardo, tutti loro gli incutevano lo stesso timore di allora, né più né meno. << Perché loro? >> chiese Blaine che era ancora accanto a Faccia da Checca.  
<< Semplice Anderson … ho visto la tua donna Hudson, al momento lavora come cameriera a casa mia … e aspetta un figlio, un figlio tuo. Stessa cosa dicasi per la biondina che era con te Evans, e so che Puckerman ha una figlia >> rispose ripensando a sei giorni prima.

  
Si trovava con Marley che dalla loro prima notte di nozze evitava di fissarlo ed erano nel salotto a bere cioccolata quando lui aveva fatto segno alla cameriera che poteva portare via il vassoio.  
Non le aveva badato finché Marley non l’aveva aiutata, << Rachel, se non ce la fai chiedi pure aiuto, nel tuo stato è meglio >> aveva detto Marley con un sorriso. << Lo farò milady, ma mi piace rendermi utile >> aveva risposto l’altra e lui era rimasto come bloccato: aveva già udito quella voce, quella sera a Tortuga quando lui e Cooper avevano fatto il bagno nell’oceano e poi si erano amati per ore sulla spiaggia, sotto le stelle, con l’acqua del mare che li accarezzava dolcemente e Cooper che proprio lì dichiarava di amarlo, poco prima di prenderlo per la terza volta.

  
Aveva alzato gli occhi e l’aveva vista: la moretta bassina del locale di miss Sylvester, Rachel Berry, e aspettava un bambino, era così evidente. << Marito, ti presento la mia ultima cameriera, Rachel Berry, era fidanzata con un soldato che è morto, poverina >> l’aveva presentata Marley prima di alzarsi dalla poltrona. << Harwood? >> aveva chiesto, avrebbe potuto mantenere le apparenze ma non gl’importava. << Sta definendo alcuni contratti nella libreria, io esco, vado per un po’ a cavalcare >> aveva detto sperando in una sua reazione. << Come se non sapessi cosa preferisci >> l’aveva provocata e l’aveva vista arrossire per poi lasciare la stanza senza una parola.

  
<< Io ti conosco >> aveva detto quando erano rimasti soli. << Eri in quella taverna, sei la donna di Hudson >> il tutto con tono glaciale, ripensare a quella notte era doloroso, era stato così bello baciare Cooper sulla bocca, sentire la lingua dell’altro su di sé, le sue mani esperte che sapevano perfettamente come farlo godere.  
<< E voi siete Sebastian Smythe … devo chiedervi un favore >> lo aveva pregato. << Cosa vuoi? >> aveva chiesto sulla difensiva, nella mente il ricordo di come Cooper si divertisse a torturarlo prima di possederlo, cedeva solo quando lui lo supplicava e quando i suoi gesti diventavano frenetici.  
<< Ottenga la grazia per Finn, la scongiuro, e per Kurt … suo padre Burt non reggerebbe alla notizia della sua morte, e per Sam, che veda il figlio che Brittany sta per dargli e … per Puck, lo faccia per Beth e per Quinn >> lo aveva supplicato lei. << Perché dovrei aiutare tre sgualdrine come voi? Ti assegnerò una dote in modo che tu possa sposarti e farò lo stesso con le altre, ma non sperare in altro >> aveva risposto, era sconcertante che una come Rachel si prendesse tali libertà con lui.

  
<< Fatelo … non fatemi provare quello che avete provato voi quando Cooper Anderson è morto >>  lo supplicò facendolo fremere. Cooper … come faceva lei a sapere di Cooper?  
<< Come lo sapete? >> chiese prima di avviarsi verso la porta. << Vi ho visto, ho visto come lo guardavate, e come lui vi guardava. Quello era amore >> aveva dichiarato la ragazza. << Otterrò la grazia per chiunque tu voglia, dove si trovano le altre? >> aveva chiesto abbassando lo sguardo. << Quinn lavora come domestica presso i Wilde, Santana e Brittany invece sono al porto, Santana fa la sarta e le altre sono sparse per Monserrat, siamo volute venire non appena abbiamo saputo >> aveva risposto Rachel prima che le facesse segno di andarsene. Solo quando era stato solo aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime ripensando a Cooper, a quanto lo aveva amato.

  
E ora era là, nelle segrete del palazzo di giustizia, con i suoi rapitori.  
<< Beh … io … ti ringrazio e … >> Finn stava per prendere i fogli che gli porgeva quando Blaine glieli strappò di mano. << No Finn, la sua pietà non c’interessa, e parlo per me, ma non la voglio >>. << Non fare così, pensa .. vivere una lunga vita con Faccia da Checca e fare da padrini al bambino di Rachel, accetta la mia proposta >> tentò di farlo ragione. << Per quanto mi secchi ammetterlo ha ragione Blaine, perché non accettiamo? >> gli chiese Kurt preoccupato.

  
<< Io non accetto la carità di nessuno amore mio, di nessuno … soprattutto se si tratta di una tale baldracca >> aveva risposto Blaine prima di aggiungere: << Vuoi vedere cosa ci faccio con la tua grazia? Ecco cosa! >> e davanti a loro, a lui, aveva strappato i fogli per poi fronteggiarlo e sebbene fosse più alto di lui aveva avuto paura di quello sguardo.  
<< Vuoi sapere un’altra cosa? Cooper non ti ha mai amato … lo diceva solo perché tu trovassi la strada più corta per il suo letto. Non sai quante volte abbiamo riso di te la sera a cena, tutti noi. Lui … non ti ha … mai … amato, e ora sparisci >> aveva detto l’altro, freddamente.

  
Non lo aveva mai amato … Cooper non lo aveva mai amato, Cooper a cui aveva donato il suo corpo e il suo cuore, erano tutte menzogne. Erano menzogne le promesse che si erano scambiati in quelle notti, le dichiarazioni d’amore, la promessa di voler passare tutta la sua vita con lui. Cooper aveva fatto l’amore con lui … no, Cooper lo aveva violato, con il suo volere ma lo aveva violato. Gli aveva permesso … di fotterlo in tutti i modi che conosceva, di legarlo … lo aveva legato al letto … ma lo aveva fatto perché lo amava e perché l’atro dopo un po’ gli aveva fatto capire che lo amava a sua volta.

  
Menzogne, solo menzogne, Cooper era l’unico che lo avesse preservato dall’abbattersi quando era stato rapito, era stato tutto per lui, ed era stato così ingrato. Se fosse stato solo avrebbe pianto o forse avrebbe dato di stomaco, in quel momento l’unica cosa che gli riuscì di fare fu uscire di corsa da lì, salire più velocemente quei pochi scalini e infine uscire dal palazzo di giustizia, aveva bisogno di aria pulita e di pace.

  
Thad era rimasto all’esterno a chiacchierare con Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling che quel giorno non erano di servizio quando vide Sebastian uscire di corsa dal palazzo di giustizia, salire sul suo cavallo e sparire. << E ora? >> gli chiese Nick. << Ora io torno a casa con la carrozza, poi lo vado a cercare, so dov’è andato >> aveva risposto prima di avviarsi.  
C’era una baia lì vicino dove andavano sempre da bambini e dove si divertivano a nuotare, sua madre e la nutrice di Sebastian sapevano sempre che se non erano in casa potevano trovarli lì. E anche lì con gli anni avevano passato diversi pomeriggi interessanti, a fare il bagno e non solo. Come previsto Sebastian era lì, seduto senza alcun riguardo per la giacca di seta sulla sabbia e guardava il mare assorto nei suoi pensieri, e non gli era mai sembrato più bello.

  
<< Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui >> disse smontando da cavallo e avvicinandosi a Sebastian che nell’udire la sua voce si era voltato: quegli occhi, Sebastian aveva pianto, ne era sicurissimo. L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto così fragile era stato quando Hunter Clarington lo aveva portato a bordo della Queen Henriette svenuto.  
<< Harwood, tu mi ami? >> gli chiese Sebastian alzandosi. << Certo che ti amo, ti amo da sempre >> rispose Thad sorpreso, non era normale che l’altro gli chiedesse una cosa simile, non quando passava tutte le notti in sua compagnia ignorando lady Marley. << Lo giuri? Giuri di essere sincero? >> aveva chiesto l’altro prima di abbracciarlo. << Io sono sempre sincero con te, anche se talvolta non lo meriti >> lo aveva rimproverato prima che l’altro cercasse la sua bocca. Era stato un bacio lento, innamorato eppure allo stesso modo triste.

<< A tempo debito ti racconterò tutto, a tempo debito >> gli assicurò Sebastian prima di baciarlo una seconda volta. E gli bastava, lui si fidava di Sebastian, si era sempre fidato.


	15. Chapter 13

Blaine Anderson aveva mentito pochissime volte in vita sua, nonostante la sua professione. Una era stata quando a sei anni aveva nascosto a suo padre che conosceva l’identità di sua madre e sapeva che non era la stessa madre di Cooper. Una seconda volta era stata quando a quindici anni aveva nascosto a Cooper per un anno che a differenza degli altri lui preferiva gli uomini, e che era qualcosa di definitivo, non qualcosa di temporaneo che dipendeva dalla mancanza di donne a bordo.

  
<< Perché hai mentito? >> gli chiese Kurt mentre le guardie li facevano uscire, Kurt come tutti sapeva del sentimento che aveva legato Cooper a Sebastian, specialmente perché era presente quella notte e li aveva sentiti.  
<< Perché doveva andare avanti, doveva superare la morte di Cooper … ha una moglie che gli darà dei figli, erediterà il posto di suo padre, e si fotterà qualche cameriera, perché restare legato ad un amore che non gli dà più niente, perché farlo vivere di ricordi? >> rispose, era una settimana che pensava a quelle parole, da quando aveva visto gli occhi di Sebastian farsi vitrei, e poi pieni di dolore, un dolore quasi fisico.

Non era pentito, si sentiva colpevole ma non era pentito. Cooper, suo fratello, era morto, ed era morto per colpa di Sebastian Smythe, lo stesso Sebastian che si era presentato da loro sventolando un’amnistia, come se potesse comprarli.  
Cooper, il fratello che lui aveva idolatrato e anche invidiato, era morto, ed era stato Sebastian a tenerlo tra le braccia, era stato lui a chiudergli gli occhi ed era lui che Cooper aveva visto per l’ultima volta. Se erano finiti fin lì era tutta colpa di Sebastian, e lui si era sfogato, peccato che da quel giorno Finn, Puck e persino Sam, il suo migliore amico, avessero smesso di parlargli ma li capiva.

  
Quando uscirono si coprirono il volto con le mani e salirono i gradini uno dopo l’altro, aiutò Kurt sperando che nessuno si accorgesse di quel piccolo gesto d’amore, morire accanto a colui che amava senza aver tradito i suoi ideali, era orrendo ma allo stesso tempo divino si disse mentre ascoltavano al sentenza. Sulla tribuna principale c’erano il lord ammiraglio Hunter Clarington nell’uniforme di gala e con un ghigno trionfale che gli stava deformando il volto, il quale dava il braccio a una ragazza bionda che si stava sventolando per il caldo. Sebastian e sua moglie non c’erano, codardi, entrambi, due codardi si disse Blaine. Invece c’erano Santana e Quinn, la seconda stretta al braccio di Mercedes e non piangeva per non far preoccupare Beth. Nemmeno Rachel era presente ma quello lo capiva.  
Vide tutto come se fosse un sogno, il boia che gli metteva il cappio al collo come aveva fatto con gli altri, chiuse gli occhi per non pensarci, era così giovane. Sentì il suono dei tamburi diminuire progressivamente per poi fermarsi. Aprì gli occhi e vide Santana che aveva abbracciato Brittany in maniera tale che non vedesse mentre Quinn stringeva a sé Beth e cercava di non piangere.

  
<< Fermi tutti >> urlò un uomo alto che la parrucca rendeva ancora più alto, gli occhi castani e una leggera barba sul volto alzandosi dal suo posto, era davvero alto, e imponente. << Lord ammiraglio, perché questa farsa? Ho firmato io stesso la grazia commutando la loro pena in tre anni di galera >> chiese all’alto ammiraglio che sbiancò. << Non ho ricevuto nessun ordine a tal proposito Eccellenza >> rispose Hunter Clarington impacciato. << Questo è quello che succede a far compiere ad un ragazzo il lavoro di un uomo, fate scendere tutti loro, fortuna che tra sette mesi mia nuora partorirà, allora forse quel ragazzo metterà giudizio >> ordinò e vide Quinn piangere per la felicità, mentre una carrozza si fermava lì vicino e ne scendeva Rachel, una Rachel scarmigliata e spaventata, una Rachel molto più magra. << Me ne congratulo lord Robert, a tempo debito passerò a casa vostra per congratularmi con vostro figlio e sua moglie >> disse l’altro facendo un cenno al boia.

  
Rachel aveva sentito tutto si disse Blaine mentre lui e gli altri lentamente scendevano dalle forche eppure la vide cercare con lo sguardo il dottor Lowell e poi quasi trascinarlo verso la carrozza, e solo dopo quel gesto si diresse verso Finn. << Siete vivi, siete vivi …  sei vivo >> disse prima di abbracciare Finn. << Rachel … sei stata tu? >> chiese Finn stringendola a sé. << Si, glielo chiesto … non si è fatto pregare come temevo, lo ha fatto per Cooper >> disse lei ancora stretta all’amato. << E … il nostro bambino? >> le chiese lui ansioso, Quinn e Puck erano insieme e Puck stringeva a sé Beth mentre Santana stava discutendo con Sam.

<< E’ una bambina, si chiama Barba, madrina è stata lady Marley e padrino l’amministratore degli Smythe, mi sembra si chiami Thad >> rispose Rachel. << Come mai sei qui? >> le chiese Finn preoccupato. << Non volevo venire, non l’avrei sopportato ma poi … oh mio Dio, fortuna che sono entrata in tempo … ho avvisato il dottore … oh mio Dio >> disse ricominciando a singhiozzare. << Che è successo? >> chiese Kurt preoccupato. << Sebastian … lord Smythe … oh mio Dio, ha tentato suicidio, nella libreria … con la spada … oh mio Dio, e sarò io a doverlo dire a lord Robert >> disse prima d’incamminarsi verso la tribuna principale.

  
***

  
Era rimasto a casa quel giorno, non se l’era sentita di recarsi all’esecuzione, e che Marley pensasse pure che lo faceva per lei. Quando due sere prima a cena aveva annunciato di essere incinta si era sentito … sollevato, così avrebbe smesso di recarsi nelle sue stanze, aveva odiato quelle sei volte in cui Thad lo aveva praticamente accompagnato da lei. Suo padre era stato felicissimo della notizia e poi se n’era andato, chiaramente a spassarsela con una delle serve, come sempre.

  
Thad non gli aveva fatto domande quella sera mentre se lo fotteva sul suo letto, si era limitato a rimanere in silenzio e quando si era addormentato lui aveva avuto agio di riflettere. Se aveva ceduto alle preghiere della Berry era solo perché pensava che gli altri sarebbero stati felici di essere salvi. E per Cooper, l’aveva fatto per Cooper. Aveva pensato che salvando suo fratello sarebbe andato tutto meglio, che avrebbe smesso di cercarlo con lo sguardo e di chiudere gli occhi quando si scopava Thad cercando di non gemere invocando il nome dell’altro, ma Blaine Anderson aveva rovinato tutto.

  
Cooper non lo amava, non lo aveva mai amato … quelle parole lo seguivano come una maledizione, lui che aveva fondato tutto il suo credo sul pensiero che Cooper lo amava aveva dovuto ascoltare quelle parole. Gli sembrava che Blaine fosse sempre con lui, a ripetergliele, ogni minuto del giorno, ridendo di lui e di quello che aveva provato per Cooper.

  
Tutti i suoi ricordi, quei ricordi di amore e di delizie si erano tramutati in ricordi orrendi, di violenze e di dolore e si sentiva sempre più stanco nonostante avesse appena diciotto anni. Così aveva scritto quella lettera, per Thad, dove gli spiegava tutto, l’altro avrebbe deciso come comportarsi, Thad sapeva sempre cosa fare. D’altra parte lui non era più necessario, sua moglie avrebbe avuto un figlio e la sua discendenza sarebbe continuata si disse mentre estraeva la spada.

Suo padre forse lo avrebbe pianto e poi con la nascita di suo nipote avrebbe asciugato le sue lacrime per crescerlo. E se per sfortuna si fosse trattato di una femmina si sarebbe risposato, forse con la stessa lady Marley, tutto pur di non perdere i soldi della dote pensò mentre voltava l’arma contro di sé. All’iniziò aveva pensato ad una pistola ma lui era un gentiluomo e l’arma dei gentiluomini era la spada, la pistola era un’arma da borghesi.

  
Non doveva pensare alle conseguenze, alle lacrime di Thad, alla sepoltura in terra sconsacrata, non doveva pensare a nulla si disse, forse qualcuno era entrato ma non gl’importava.

  
***  
 _Era a Tortuga, su quella stessa baia, però a differenza di allora era giorno e lui era lì.  
<< Cosa ci fai qui Sebastian? Non è ancora il tuo tempo >> gli disse Cooper avvicinandosi a lui. Lo ignorò avvicinandosi all’acqua, con Cooper non voleva parlare, non dopo le parole di Blaine._

_< < Non puoi continuare a ignorarmi ragazzino >> disse l’altro facendolo voltare, com’era bello, anche con quella ferita che gli sporcava gli abiti. << Non voglio parlare con te Cooper, e ora lasciami in pace >> disse, voleva allontanarsi ma allo stesso aveva paura di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. << E invece dobbiamo, perché hai fatto una cosa simile? >> gli chiese l’altro toccandogli la ferita e facendolo gemere di dolore._

_< <  E perché tu mi hai illuso facendomi credere di amarmi? >> chiese sua volta abbassando gli occhi.  
<< Chi ti ha detto una simile? >> chiese l’altro alzandogli gli occhi. << Tuo fratello. Se non mi hai amato allora lasciami in pace Cooper, non voglio stare in tua compagnia >> rispose, ma voleva stare con lui, come i primi giorni, quando lo allontanava a parole mentre cercava di attirarlo con il suo corpo. << E ti sei chiesto perché Blainey l’abbia fatto? >> Cooper era così bello. << Perché era vero, io ti ho dato tutto me stesso, e tu non mi hai mai amato. Un tempo non mi sarebbe importato ma dopo averti conosciuto è cambiato tutto >> rispose godendosi le carezze dell’altro._

_< < Per farti andare avanti, sei sposato, tua moglie aspetta un figlio tuo, hai Thad e mi sembra che tu mi abbia mentito, non puoi restare >> gli consigliò Cooper allontanandolo da sé. << Ma io non voglio, non voglio nulla, voglio stare con te, staremo insieme all’inferno Cooper >> disse avvicinandosi una seconda volta e sfiorando il volto dell’altro con le dita._

_< < Devi andare avanti, tu puoi >> disse l’altro fissandolo negli occhi. << E se non volessi? Se volessi restare con te per sempre? >> chiese, aveva sempre ottenuto quel che voleva. << Ti prenderò a calci fino a ché tu non ti sveglierai, sappilo >> disse l’altro cercando ancora di allontanarlo. << Mi sveglierò, se è questo che ti rende felice, ma prima … >> << prima cosa? Cosa vuoi? >> gli chiese l’altro mentre lo scrutava. << Baciami, per l’ultima volta >>._

__  
Fu un bacio lento, pieno di rimorsi e di amore, un bacio d’addio in cui entrambi cercavano di dirsi qualcosa.  
Poi aprì gli occhi. 


	16. Epilogo A

Catherine Smythe sapeva bene che i suoi genitori non si amavano. La sua amica Mary Clarington di un anno più piccola le aveva confessato che i suoi genitori talvolta durante le loro liti si tiravano addosso di tutto ma che alla fine si riappacificano, e lei aveva sentito insulti che aveva paura a ripeterli, e aveva visto lady Kitty minacciare il marito con il servizio da thé mentre questi si difendeva rompendo un piatto dietro l’altro.  
I suoi genitori non litigavano mai. Mai aveva sentito sua madre lady Marley alzare la voce con suo padre e suo padre Sebastian a malapena guardava sua madre. Anche con la nascita del suo fratellino James le cose non erano migliorate, i suoi genitori s’ignoravano e il nonno aveva rinunciato a farli convivere, l’importante era che stessero assieme durante le cerimonie ufficiali, quelle a cui lei non poteva partecipare perché ancora troppo piccola.  


Però la sua mamma voleva bene a Jake, bastava vedere come guardava Jake, come lui l’aiutava a montare a cavallo e poi la seguisse, perché la sua mamma era un’ottima cavallerizza e talvolta, ma quando era sola, cavalcava come un uomo.  
E suo padre voleva bene a Thad Harwood, il loro amministratore, questo era chiaro come il sole. Suo padre sorrideva quando Thad entrava in una stanza, Thad arrossiva quasi sempre, e si cercavano con lo sguardo. E lei li aveva visti una volta, mentre assieme alla sua sorella di latte Barba Hudson stavano correndo per casa. Suo padre e Thad stavano discutendo di qualcosa e all’improvviso si erano avvicinati, avevano scambiato qualche parola e suo padre aveva poggiato le sue labbra su quelle di Thad. << Il mio papà lo fa alla mia mamma, e lo fa perché sono innamorati >> le aveva spiegato Barba quando erano andate a dormire, preferiva dormire con lei che con le cameriere, poco prima che la sua balia Rachel si recasse nella loro stanza per augurare ad entrambe la buonanotte.  
Quindi suo padre e Thad erano innamorati si era detta quella notte.  


Eppure suo padre era spesso triste, specialmente dalla visita di quel tizio. Lei stava giocando con Barba quando dalla finestra avevano scorto suo padre con un tizio basso che non avevano visto. I due conversavano e poco dopo lo sconosciuto aveva dato a suo padre un oggetto e suo padre lo aveva abbracciato. Barba poi era andata da sua madre ma lei aveva raggiunto suo padre e quando era arrivata lo sconosciuto se n’era andata.  
<< Cosa voleva quell’uomo? >> aveva chiesto curiosa, con il timore che suo padre la mandasse via. << Solo riportarmi un oggetto, un oggetto che significa molto per me Catin >> aveva risposto, e aveva visto gli occhi di suo padre: erano rossi, come se avesse appena pianto, ma era impossibile: il suo papà non piangeva mai.  
<< Un vecchio libro? >> aveva chiesto, il libro che suo padre stringeva tra le mani era vecchio e rovinato, completamente diverso da quelli che si trovavano in biblioteca. << Si tesoro , è … complicato, ma … >> suo padre non era riuscito a finire la frase, lui che solitamente vinceva tutte le schermaglie verbali. Aveva aperto il libro e lo aveva visto contemplare a lungo la prima pagina prima di voltarla  
<< Un giorno racconterò a te e a tuo fratello una storia >> le disse prima di allontanarsi.  


Catherine Smythe sapeva bene che i suoi genitori non si amavano e sapeva altrettanto bene che amavano altri, la sua mamma amava Jake e suo padre amava Thad anche se quella sera Thad era stato stranamente silenzioso.  
<< Rachel, tu ami Finn? >> le chiese mentre Rachel rimboccava le coperte a lei e a Barba. << Certamente Cathy, perché me lo chiedi? >> aveva chiesto l’altra sorpresa. << La mia mamma e il mio papà non si amano, nemmeno ci provano da quando è nato Jemmie >> rispose lei. << E’ complicato Cathy, e … >> << Tu hai sempre amato solo Finn? >> chiese, Barba già dormiva. << Se vuoi la verità … no. Prima ho avuto una cotta per il fratellastro di Jake, ma questo è un segreto, e poi ci sono stati Jesse e Brody, ma io amo Finn >> disse arrossendo. << E il mio papà ha sempre amato Thad? >> chiese.  
<< Cosa? Ma come ti vengono in mente queste cose? Certo che no? Sono due uomini ed è peccato >> l’ammonì Rachel dandole tutte le risposte che cercava: suo padre non aveva amato sempre Thad e Rachel sapeva qualcosa, forse legato a quel libro.  


Thad bussò prima di entrare nella stanza di Sebastian, come non faceva da anni. << Sai che non devi bussare >> lo salutò Sebastian già in veste da camera. << Questa volta si, cosa voleva? >> gli chiese Thad, prima di notare il libro sul comodino. Trovare quella lettera era stato orrendo, devastante e persino umiliante, per fortuna nessun’altro l’aveva letta e nessuno vi aveva prestato attenzione, troppo occupati a prendersi cura di Sebastian che aveva rischiato di morire senza assistenza religiosa. Ma lui sapeva la verità: Cooper Anderson, l’amore che Sebastian aveva provato per lui, quello che avevano fatto, quello che aveva provato per l’altro. E lo sapeva perché l’altro gliene aveva scritto senza alcun pudore, narrandogli tutte le porcherie che aveva fatto con l’altro, facendolo impazzire di dolore e di gelosia.  


<< Non so a cosa ti riferisci >> rispose Sebastian abbassando gli occhi. Il libro, la tragedia di quell’autore inglese, la stessa che aveva raccontato a Cooper, quella del principe danese che impazziva per vendicare il padre, erano i libri di Cooper. Per quanto amasse Thad Cooper gli era sempre rimasto nel cuore eppure aveva provato ad andare avanti, ad amare di nuovo Thad come questi meritava, a stimare Marley e a voler bene ai suoi figli, semplicemente non ci riusciva.  
<< Sono passati sei anni, sei anni! E tu sei ancora innamorato di lui! Non è sano e non dovevi scrivermelo. Lui è morto, morto; mentre io sono vivo, qui di fronte a te, e ti amo da oltre dieci anni! >> urlò, era dura avere come rivale un morto, qualcuno che Sebastian idealizzava ogni anno di più e che ai suoi occhi era solo un pirata.  
<< Io ti amo Harwood, ma ho amato anche Cooper >> rispose prima di baciarlo.  


Quella era una menzogna, perché lui avrebbe sempre amato Cooper Anderson, ma Thad non doveva saperlo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora allora, questo è virtualmente l'epilogo della storia, tutti sono infelici: Marley è infelice perchè non può stare con Jake, lord Robert è infelice perchè ormai ha perso le speranze, Thad è infelice perchè in cuor suo sa che Sebastian non riesce ad amarlo completamente e Sebastian infelice perchè vorrebbe amare Tahd ma il fantasma di Cooper è sempre presente. Dico virtualmente perchè c'è anche l'epilogo B, la mia beta voleva l'happy ending Coopbastian e io avevo già cominciato a scrivere della morte di Cooper, ma ho voluto accontentarla.  
> I nomi dei bimbi Serley non sono scelti a caso, Catherine come la regina Caterina di Braganza e James come re Giacomo I . Rachel è la balia di Catherine il ché rende Catherine e Barba sorelle di latte, un legame all'epoca molto forte ed era normale che i rampolli delle famiglie nobiliari fino all'adolescenza non dormissero da soli, i bambini con il precettore e le bambine con le cameriere


	17. Epilogo B

Fu il sole a svegliarlo, il sole che filtrava dalle finestre e Christine che gli si era addormentata sullo stomaco. Lentamente aprì gli occhi e fece in modo che la bambina non si svegliasse. Charles, c’era anche lui, più rannicchiato rispetto alla sorella perché lui aveva già sette anni ma c’era anche lui.  
Diede un bacio sulla guancia a sua figlia, dopo cinque anni era abituato a chiamarla così, e anche se odiava ammetterlo doveva ringraziare la donna di Hudson e sua madre. Si stava vestendo quando sentì quei rumori, qualcuno era appena entrato in casa. Veloce prese la pistola che Cooper gli aveva lasciato, a sentire lui era un tiratore nato ma dopo la morte di Weston non aveva più sparato a nessuno, poi udì quella voce, la sua voce.

  
<< Sebastian mi amor! Sono tornato a casa! >> urlò una voce e prima che potesse anche solo pensare di appoggiare la pistola la porta si era aperta e i bambini erano scomparsi. Lentamente scese le scale, sistemandosi la camicia e lo vide: bello come sempre, forse con qualche cicatrice in più, Cooper Anderson, l’uomo che amava da più di nove anni, il suo rapitore, il suo bellissimo rapitore.  
Avrebbe dovuto odiarlo per averlo prima rapito e poi imprigionato lì a Tortuga, ma non ci riusciva e non voleva nemmeno provarci.  
Che poi avesse chiesto a miss Corcoran, miss, quella svergognata non si era nemmeno sposata eppure era madre, aiuto in quella faccenda era bizzarro ma avrebbe fatto di tutto perché Cooper non lo abbandonasse, già passare quei mesi senza di lui era un inferno.

  
<< Sei tornato >> si limitò a dire con un sorriso mentre l’altro abbracciava i bambini. << Come sempre. Torno sempre >> gli rispose con un sorriso. Era questa la sua paura, che Cooper non tornasse, che venisse a sapere che erano stati catturati, perché sapeva che Hunter Clarington si era assunto il compito di ripulire i Caraibi e lo stava facendo bene, dannatamente bene a sentire le voci che arrivavano dalle altre isole.  
<< Christie, perché tu e Charlie non andate da zio Blaine e state con lui e Kurt? >> suggerì Cooper e Charles prese per mano la sorella e uscì da lì.  
<< E ora? >> gli chiese avvicinandosi lentamente all’altro. << Sono stato in mare per cinque mesi … cinque, lunghi, solitari mesi >> fu la risposta di Cooper prima che questi assaltasse le sue labbra.

  
La prima volta non arrivarono nemmeno alla loro stanza, semplicemente lo fecero sul muro, e fu un cercarsi quasi animalesco, che ridusse le camicie di entrambi a brandelli, con Sebastian che implorava di sentirlo e Cooper che non faceva altro che ansimare il nome dell’altro.  
La seconda volta fu sul pavimento, Cooper per terra e lui che lo cavalcava … quanto gli era mancato, le sue mani che lo accarezzavano e poi lo stringevano possessive facendolo ansimare, il suo corpo che dopo tanto tempo poteva toccare e il suo cazzo dentro di sé che lo fece gemere di puro piacere.  
Cinque mesi .. cinque mesi di assenza, in un’altra vita se Thad fosse stato lontano da lui per un tale periodo non ci avrebbe pensato tre secondi a fottersi valletti e stallieri ma ora era diverso. Nemmeno una volta aveva pensato di tradire Cooper, forse col pensiero ma solo col pensiero. << Ogni volta … che mi toccavo … pensavo a te … solo a te … >> ansimò Cooper facendolo ansimare.  
La terza volta infine fu sul letto, e fu lenta e dolce, un riscoprirsi dolceamaro che avrebbero voluto prolungare all’infinito. << Resta, resta con me >> sussurrò Sebastian mentre riposava accanto all’altro. << Ma io sono con te, e con i bambini >> rispose Cooper mentre gli accarezzava distrattamente i capelli. << No, per sempre, non partire più, resta con me, con i bambini. Vivo di te, dei nostri momenti insieme, senza di te sto male >> rivelò, e quello era vero, stare senza Cooper lo faceva star male, anche a livello fisico, miss Corcoran sosteneva che era a causa degli umori ma lui sapeva la verità: Cooper non c’era.  
<< Sai che dopo due giorni a terra divento nervoso, e tu non vuoi che diventi nervoso, vero? >> gli chiese, e lui non lo voleva, non voleva che Cooper fosse crudele con lui perché si era comportato male, non poteva sopportare che l’altro lo punisse. << No, ma prova, per me >> lo supplicò stringendosi a lui. << Posso provare, ma non mi fido a lasciare la nave a Blaine >> rispose Cooper accarezzandolo lentamente. << E allora abbandonate questa follia, resta con me, resta con i bambini … ho paura di non vederti più un giorno >> disse godendosi quelle carezze. << Non accadrà, tornerò sempre da te, e cercherò di non farmi uccidere, te lo prometto >> disse Cooper prima di voltarlo. << Giuramelo, giura che non mi lascerai, è il figlio del governatore che te lo ordina >> sorrise nel sentire le mani di Cooper che gli accarezzavano al schiena. << Allora forse devo giurare e .. >> non disse altro perché sentirono dei rumori.  
Sapeva che quell’amore era sbagliato e perverso, che avrebbe dovuto cercare in tutti i modi di fuggire da Cooper e portare con sé i bambini ma non lo voleva realmente. Cooper si prendeva cura di lui, era buono con lui e lo amava, Cooper per lui era tutto e la sola idea di fuggire era impossibile.  
Cooper gli aveva permesso di scegliere i nomi dei bambini e lui l’aveva fatto, forse perché era stato lui a crescerli: Christine come la fu regina di Svezia che ora viveva a Roma su cui si dicevano tante cose, che era folle, che era una libertina, una tribade e tante altre cose, Charles come il re, il re martire, non l’attuale. Cooper gli aveva permesso tante cose, e lui lo amava, lo amava da anni e non avrebbe mai smesso. Talvolta pensava alla vita a cui aveva rinunciato, a Thad e a lady Marley e alla sua posizione, ma sempre meno spesso e non quando era con Cooper. Aveva sentito che Marley aveva sposato suo padre divenendo così governatrice, ed era sicuro che non le piaceva essere sposata ad un vecchio come suo padre, doveva informarsi se per caso aveva dei fratelli, in quanto a Thad, lui era sempre a Monserrat, a custodire i segreti della famiglia, come un tempo aveva custodito il loro amore, quell’amore che ora gli sembrava ingenuo e infantile in confronto a quello che provava per Cooper.  
<< ég elska þig >> gli disse Cooper mentre si rivestivano, adorava quando Cooper gli parlava nella sua lingua. << Insegnami la tua lingua amore mio >> gli disse prima di catturare le sua labbra nell‘ennesimo bacio, poteva essere sbagliato, contorto, perverso o altro, ma non gl‘importava, il suo era pur sempre amore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premessa necessaria, questo epilogo all'inizio non doveva esserci, ma la mia beta mi disse dopo aver betato l'ottavo capitolo " me li immagino sposati e con figli ", mandandomi nel pallone, così oltre all'epilogo A, che è quello ufficiale, ho scritto anche questo, che NON tiene conto degli eventi che accadono dal nono capitolo in poi.  
> In quanto ai bambini ... beh, è evidente che non sono biologicamnete figli loro, diciamo che c'è lo zampino di Shelby Corcoran dietro, e di Rachel che ovviamente non è mai andata a Monserrat.  
> I nomi, allora ... Christine come Cristina di Svezia, all'epoca molto discussa, e Charles coem re Carlo I.  
> L'altra lingua usata è islandese, Anderson come cognome mi è sempre sembratato un po' nordico così ho deciso di sfruttare la cosa, cmq vuol dire " ti amo ".  
> 


End file.
